Swallowing Stormclouds
by azuraaa
Summary: 'Mid-sentence, that's when she sees him, that's the moment the world stopped spinning. And for that single moment in time, only the two of them resided. The universe completely barren except for these two beings, intrinsically connected with a silver string tethering the two souls as one. As a flash of blonde and grey passes by she can feel his eyes bore into hers.'
1. Chapter 1

I rested my forehead against the glass of the train window, the vibrations ricocheting my head against the cold glass. It was a lonely and secluded ride, but that's how I wanted it to be. It was already two terms into the fifth year and due to that students were already settled in. The reasons as to why I was starting so late were too hard for me to even think about, the mere thought of even thinking about thinking of it made me feel a deep sadness.

Most recently I had been living with my Godfather, unfortunately he was not my legal guardian and when word got to the ministry of magic regarding my new living arrangements. I had been informed to attend Hogwarts until a proper guardian was located. So far Remus, my Godfather has been appealing for just that, but the legal process is long winded and as he is a single wizard and not to mention a known werewolf. well, I was skeptical. But I am trying to be optimistic, not only for my sake but for Remus as well, I can tell he is torn up over the possibility of having to give me away.

Once I had managed to descend onto the platform I was met by a slightly withered old man, a lengthy grey beard drifting in the slight breeze. However, one good look at him and I knew he could hold his own in any given situation. This must be Dumbledore. "Ah, Aria dear, so glad to see you arrived safely." He said warmly. I Return him a warm smile and a nod.

"I understand this is your first year here as you have been home-schooled for the better part of your life. In the tradition of first years I thought it appropriate to reach the castle via the boat." I had of course read everything about Hogwarts, in 'Hogwarts A History' as I have always wanted to attend, it was only due to mothers wishes that I had not been. The glee must have been evident on my face because Dumbledore chuckled and led me to a battered and rickety dock.

The boat ride was magnificent, the water oozed a sense of cool and collected authority, a mass body of water that demanded respect. The water rippled as I disturbed it's surface with my journey and the tiny cascades of water distracted me from the feeling of dread that was slowly creeping it's way into my body. Up above me the castle was already lit up in all of its glory, all the tiny widows resembled distant stars in a brightly lit sky. As the castle loomed closer and closer my heart race seemed to speed up more and more until the feeling was suffocating. Once we had safely docked on the other side of the great lake we made the slow walk up to the castle.

The castle grounds themselves were littered with students of varying uniforms, the mere thought of being placed under the sorting hat sent chills down my spine. _I really was going to be part of all this._ Dumbledore didn't say much more whilst on our walk and instead hummed to himself seeming to be enjoying the stroll through his school. We approached a stone gargoyle, Dumbledore stepped under its wing and uttered the words "lemon sherbet." He ushered for me to follow him. I did accordingly and stood still as the spiraling staircase elevated us to another floor.

This floor smelled like old books and earth. It was an intriguing smell but I didn't dwell, instead there were voices to focus on. "Harry dear, she will come to understand, trust a wise adult here." Was all I managed to catch of a distant conversation before Dumbledore reached for the door and pushed it open with a sense of clear authority.

"Ah, professor McGonagall, Aria has arrived."

Smiling at me warmly professor McGonagall ushers me to sit, I do so next to another boy. He was pale with a round face and disheveled looking black hair and wore round spectacles. He only smiled weakly before turning back to the professor, the ends of his ears turning pink. "Aria dear, I am Professor McGonagall as you have already gathered, I will be your head of house."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I haven't been sorted yet?" both the headmaster and professor exchanged a look before turning their attention back to me.

"Aria… due to the unforeseen circumstances of your life we believe it would befitting of you to be part of Gryffindor. You have already proven your bravery and resilience simply by sitting before us today. It is in both of our interests that you reside within this house." Feeling deflated I simply nod, who am I to argue with the headmaster?

"Yes as I was saying, I am the head of your house and it is important that you understand that you may always come to me for anything." I nodded to show my compliance and she carries on. "This here is Mr Potter." Gesturing to the boy next to me with one extended arm. "I am assuming you are already aware of who this is." McGonagall inquired.

I simply nodded my head slightly. "Mother for the most part kept me shunned from the wizarding world. She told me it wasn't safe to get too involved, I know a little." A look of understanding washed over both of the adults faces. "Nice to meet you." I said, turning to my side and shaking the boy's hand who after a moment seemed to register the simple gesture. As if in a daze he smiled and returned the pleasantries.

"I have introduced him to you as I have assigned him as your guide whilst you settle into this establishment." I nodded in understanding and for a while we remained in the office going over school rules and other expectations of the students. After what felt like hours we were finally excused.

"So I'll show you to our common room. I already know you'll be sharing a dorm with Hermione, she's a close friend of mine, I know you'll get along, she's lovely, a bit annoying with her smart alec ways, but in a loveable way." he chuckles. Smiling at how nicely he talked about his friends I nodded and allowed him to guide me to what was to be my new home. As we turned a corner our walk came to a halt and I went crashing into Harry. "What are you lot doing here, I thought you were going to wait up in the common room." Harry said, a tone of annoyance evident.

"Sorry mate, we got bored of waiting… and we got kind of curious." A middle sized ginger boy spoke up, next to him were three more gingers people, a set of Twins and a young girl. To throw a bit of colour into the mix a brunette girl also stood amongst, them smiling sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes Harry turns to me. "You should get use to this lot, you can't really live with them, but you can't live without them either." He chuckled, the others joined him and proceeded to introduce themselves.

"Ginny."

"Ron."

"Hermione." They all stepped forward shaking my hand.

"This one here is Fred."

"and that one there is George." The two twins said in synchronisation as they both grabbed a hand kissed the back. Stifling a laugh I take a step back and see Harry shooting the duo a look of pure annoyance.

* * *

Hey guys so this is basically the fic I wrote before but completely re written, the one before just seemed so mediocre to me and I just wanted a fresh start. Thanks for reading and except an update weekly, that's my goal here.


	2. Chapter 2

Alongside Harry's entourage I was escorted to my new living quarters. My surrounding amazed me and I felt as though my breath was taken away. The cold stone walls echoed with history, it's smooth finish making my fingertips numb as I dragged my hands alongside the walls. I had happily fallen to the back of the group, listening quietly whilst the people ahead of me squabbled amongst themselves.

"How much further are the…" mid-sentence, that's when I see him, that's the moment the world stopped spinning. And for that single moment in time, only the two of us resided. The universe completely barren except for us two beings, intrinsically connected with a silver string tethering our two souls as one. As a flash of blonde and grey passes by I can feel his eyes bore into mine, creating concaves in my face where relief pooled. _I know him… I do._

I felt this stabbing sensation in my heart, it felt a lot like finding out a loved one had passed, emptiness and longing washed over me. A feeling of dread and loneliness filled me to the brim. My stomach dropped and I had to lean against the wall to support myself. Hermione noticed me stagger and looked to the floor to see if I had tripped over something. But I swatted away her worrying, I noticed the blonde boy also stood still. His mouth was set in a straight line, I wasn't sure if he was angry but his face projected that of a scowl. He must have felt what I felt because his hand was holding his chest where his heart was. He took a step back also as if losing his balance and steadying himself.

"Piss off why don't you, nothing to see here you nosey prick." Ron hissed, noticing the heir to his families' sworn enemy. Much to everyone's surprise however the blonde did just that. He took one last sweeping look at me and stalked away. Everyone was silent for a moment, no one sure what exactly had just happened but the atmosphere felt tense. "Well that was bloody awkward." Ron finally speaks up, the twins start cracking jokes regarding Ron's inability to read the atmosphere and soon everyone starts laughing, heading in the direction of the common room. Everyone except Harry.

I turned my head to the right and see he has fallen into place alongside me, just staring. I rub my hand on my arm and feel uncomfortable under his gaze. He was staring at me like he was worried, the fear and worry was painted in his eyes. My eyes must have mirrored his because I could feel the horrible sensation of dread in my stomach, it was sickening and I needed to sit down as soon as possible.

When we reached the common room the first thing I did was ask where my room was because it had been a rather long day and if I didn't lie down soon I was bound to collapse.

Sometime around four in the morning I woke up from a restless sleep, my stomach had settled and I didn't feel like being sick anymore. The room suddenly felt stuffy and hearing the other occupants breathe made me feel even more claustrophobic. I wrapped a blanket around myself, the soft velvet caressed my skin and I planted both of my feet firmly on the ground. The stone floor was cold to touch and welcoming on my skin and as I trudged toward the seating area, I left my slippers where they were, enjoying the soothing touch of stone against the balls of my feet. Standing on the balcony above the seating area the room looked daunting to say the least. The fire was lit creating all sorts of insidious shadows to be cast across the walls.

Lying on the sofa with one of his arms draped over his eyes I spotted Harry. I wasn't sure if he was awake but I made my way towards him anyway. I sat in a comfy beat up chair next to the sofa he laid on. Clearing my throat, Harry shoots up in to a sitting position. He looks relived when he realizes that it's just me. "Aria." He breathes. I smile at him and he returns the gesture. "couldn't sleep huh? I was the same on my first night." He says quietly, the small talk wasn't necessary, I didn't mind the silence. It was strangely comforting.

"yeah, it's all a bit… much." I continue

Harry nods seeming to understand. "I know the feeling." A thick blanket of silence befalls us once more. "Hey, tomorrow if you want I could give you the grand tour, a proper one, without all the bickering of those lot, they can come on a bit strong, but that's just what it's like growing up in a family of so many people I suppose." Harry finishes, chuckling to himself.

"I'd like that." I respond back whilst also stifling my laughter. And just like that our conversation wasn't awkward anymore, me and Harry stayed up for the duation of the night just talking. He told me about his aunt, uncle and cousin the Dursely's. I didn't mention anything regarding my family life and Harry didn't push me to. Instead he told me about the rivalries surrounding the four houses, he told me about quidditch and what it's like being on the team and all about all the adventures he had in the past five years. His face lit up any time he talked about his friends and it was clear to me that they meant the world to him. I could only hope that I can make a friend like that, one who's eyes glisten at the thought of the good times we shared.

When a string of sleepy looking students started to slink into the common room it was clear that it was too late to catch a quick power nap. Instead me and Harry parted ways and I went upstairs to get ready both physically and mentally for the day ahead.

The day was not as bad as I had first anticipated, other than the fact that I was severely sleep deprived, it started off fine, for breakfast there was a glorious concoction of syrup drenched pancakes and smooth orange juice. Alongside me, Hermione was going over my schedule trying to figure out which classes we had together, which wasn't an awful lot. Non the less I had been reassured that no matter what class I had the Gryffindor's generally look out for each other so I should be okay.

The first class on the agenda was DADA. A professor named Umbridge held the class and she didn't seem all that friendly. She looked frumpy and over stuffed in her couture pink suit. I took a seat besides Harry and Umbridge nattered on about counter curses. I had been home-schooled for the better part of my life, because of this I had a lot of one on one teaching from my mother and it had payed off because I seemed to have an answer for all the questions. I kept my knowledge to myself. I had already been receiving strange stares from people all morning due to me being a new face and I didn't want to attract any more attention.

The whole day I kept an eye out for the blonde boy, I didn't ask Harry about who he was. Afraid of that sinking feeling I had felt, I don't think I was ready to experience that again either.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far, Draco will become more integrated into the story soon, I just need to paint the picture, ya know?


	3. Chapter 3

It was only my second morning here and I already wished to be back home in my little cottage, I wanted to inhale the familiar scent of Jasmine that grew around the beams of the exposed roofing, the scent still clings to my skin, it was a constant warm embrace of my past home. I wanted to take the covers off of my head and see the familiar white washed walls where mother had painted botanical plants, they were enchanted to lovingly sway with the non existent wind of my bedroom. I wanted my antique china doll that would wave me goodbye every time I left the room, her fine lace trimming an intricate beauty to behold.

I inhaled the scent of the sheets that currently surrounded me and smelled an unfamiliar scent that the house elves must use to clean the laundry. my nose wrinkled. it was not unpleasant, it just wasn't home. I sighed, wishful thinking. Maybe I could write to Remus, although I was banned from visiting him alone with no proper guardian there was no rule against me writing him a letter, maybe requesting a certain doll.

The thought had barely had time to be executed because at breakfast that morning I was disturbed mid shoveling porridge into my mouth by the thud of a brown wrapped package. A light brown owl sat in front of me, his feathers askew, a rough looking thing, _just like his owner_ I thought. I patted Alfred's head and offered him water from a goblet before proceeding to open the letter.

 _Dearest Aria_

 _How are you settling in? I understand it is still early days as I write this, however, I must know how you are doing. you know, I use to scold you mother for keeping such a tight rein on you, now I know the constant worry of a mother, I am ironically admitting that I am ringed with anxiety over the thought of you not eating properly, or making friends, funny how the shoe's on the other foot now. How are you keeping up with the work load? Make sure you wear your socks to bed, up in the Gryffindor tower it can be awfully drafty. Tell me if the students miss me or not, and if they don't miss me, lie to me to give an old man an ego boost._

 _Love always_

 _Remus_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud over Remus clucking over me like a mother hen, _wait how did he know I would be put in Gryffindor?_ I didn't have time to ponder on my question. As as I looked up I spotted a pale hand fingering the string of my package. I slapped the hand with my own and it retracted to it's owner, Ron. "Nice one, Ari." The twins jeered and I lifted my chin gloatingly. I then proceeded to open up the package, the brown crinkly paper satisfying my ear drums.

The contexts both surprised me and delighted me. It was a photo album. The first picture inside was a picture of me and mother when we were younger, she was twirling me around in a field, my white summer dress spinning in cascades around me. The second was of my antique china doll waving back at me, I fought the urge to wave back, considering my surroundings. The next page depicted me and Remus one Christmas sitting by the tree tearing into our presents, laughing without a care in the world.

There were many picture here and I know Remus had sent them to give me some piece of mind. So many happy memories filled these pages and I fought the urge to not well up. I could feel Harry and Hermione peering over shoulder on either side of me, smiling along at the pictures. I flitted through the pictures, my smile only getting wider, pictures of me taking my first bike ride, of me and Remus rolling down a hill and me and my mother getting stuck in a tree from that one time we raced to the top. I hadn't smiled this genuinely in so long my mouth muscles hurt from finally being used properly.

The last page shocked me, it was of my mother at Hogwarts, there she stood in her Slytherin uniform, next to her it appeared to be a young snape, a cruel looking boy with stark blonde hair with a permanent sneer etched on his face had his arms around the waist of a girl with half blonde and half black hair. I had forgotten that Hermione and Harry had been peering over my shoulder, snapping the book shut I stood abruptly. I made my way back to my dorm intending to hide this book in my locked trunk, not wanting any one to see my mother, not whilst she stood in her Slytherin uniform whilst I sat in my Gryffindor ones.

due to the diversion I ended up being late to my first class. I entered meekly, I had to apologise, using the excuse of being new and getting lost, still, Professor Mcgonagall did not looked entirely impressed. As I stood at the front of my Transfiguration class I scanned the room for a spare seat, _oh no._

The room started to spin, I felt my breakfast dance in my stomach, my heart ached, it ached for a loss I didn't know and it hurt regardless. I clutched at my heart and stumbled forward, my hand caught the table in front of me as I fell to my knees, the class suddenly stopped to stare. Harry stood almost immediately to help me up, as he did I looked into the eyes of the culprit who made me feel like this. There he was, hunched over his desk. He mimicked my actions, hand clutching at his heart, his face actually looked in pain this time as opposed to his usual scowl.

His Grey eyes seemed to cry out to me and it took all of my will power not to shrug Harry off, but he pulled me up anyway, hoisting me into a seat that another classmate had cleared for me. "Aria what's wrong?" Harry asked, a worried expression on his face. Professor McGonagall also filtered towards me asking me an array of questions.

I swatted them away, blaming my sudden fall on a bad stomach ache, the answer seemed to satisfy them and Harry was asked to escort me to the infirmary so that I could rest. "Why is you stomach hurting so bad, you ate the same stuff I did?" he queried, still a look of pure worry plastered on his face.

"Women's issues." I answered curtly hoping to avoid any further questions. Harry's ears turned pink, releasing what women's issues meant and thankfully did not press me for any other answers. He then helped me sit on a bed, he started to help fluff the pillows behind me as well but I stopped him. "I know Dumbledore asked you to watch out for me, but you can relax a little." I said half laughing half serious.

He sighed and let out a chuckle that ended before it started. "Sorry, I know I'm coming on a bit strong, I just don't want to disappoint him you know, he ah… he also told me a bit about your life, about your mum…" I squeezed my eye shut, I did not want to hear this, not after that blonde boy in class, not after the picture book. He carried on regardless. "I have a feeling your mother was taken away from you for similar reasons as to why mine were taken away from me." He finished, of course after what Remus had told me, I knew that was true. so there me and Harry sat, in complete silence, both knowing exactly what the other felt and had gone through. He sat there quietly for a while, until at last Madame Pomfrey came to inspect my 'upset stomach.' With which Harry had to excuse himself for, to give me privacy and rescue himself from listening in on one awkward conversation.

I was excused shortly after when I was assessed as being fine. I lied of course. How was I supposed to explain that every time I see this boy my heart aches, aches as if he's slipping through my fingers and if I don't grab on quick I'll be stuck in a perpetual state of loss and anguish. Even thinking about that utter feeling of loss, I felt my eyes start to water. But I had no time to cry as I found Harry and his two sidekicks awaiting my arrival just outside the infirmary. They all chorused the usual "are you okay?" and started leading me to our next class.

When I entered the threshold I was glad to see that boy wasn't there, my knees still felt weak from our last encounter and I wasn't sure if I could handle that immense rush of loss more than once in a day. In fact, the whole day passed and I didn't see him once. I had several classes with Slytherin and across the rest of the next few days he was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset by this.


	4. Chapter 4

By the next day I was racked by anxiety, constantly worrying and fretting over when I would see him again. We were bound to run into to each other at one point and we couldn't carry on like this, both of us clearly felt the ache inside when we saw each other. I was relieved that it was Saturday because it meant I didn't have to go to classes and risk running into him, but every corner I turned in this maze of castle I felt like I was one step closer to my impending doom.

By Sunday morning the twins had decided to teach me to fly, because I had lived in the muggle world my whole life I never had the opportunity to learn. "That's it, guide yourself along." Fred spoke soothingly next to me. I smiled at him, grateful for all his patience with me. "You're a natural at this, just like Harry." he said enthusiastically.

Puzzled I look to him confused. "What's Harry got to do with this?" I quizzed.

"How about we spice things up?" George chimed in, changing subjects. I was dreading this, of course the twins couldn't manage to not cause mischief for an hour. I honestly just wanted to carry on flying, feeling that cool wind whip my hair against my back and face, the hard wood handle of my broom. It was refreshing.

"Alright Aria, I'm gonna throw this quaffle in the air towards Fred and your goal is to intercept it, basically you're the pygmy in the middle." I stifle laughter at the clear appropriation of a muggle game knowing the humour would be lost on them. Instead I ready myself. The quaffle flies over my head and frustratingly enough I just couldn't get it, the twins laugh at me, saying I'm worse than Longbottom during first year but I don't give up. George goes out for a long shot and I follow, acutely aware of the other people also using the pitch during free time. I nearly collide with a young Ravenclaw girl who gives me evils as I flash her a meek smile as an apology. George catches the quaffle and taunts me.

"Common Aria, I know you're new to this but this is just embarrassing." He jeers and throws the ball back to Fred as I charge towards the other twin, determined to catch it this time. My attempt fails and I go hurtling towards Fred, I steady myself before I go crashing into this twin. He squeezes me shoulder as a sign of reassurance, I Brush him off and keep an eye on the quaffle. Fred batters the poor ball and it lands perfectly in Georges hand with zero to non-effort on his behalf. George clearly finding my frustration amusing he throws the quaffle upwards, meaning to back hand it towards Fred on it's decent, instead I rush for it, spinning in the air I just about snatch it out of the air above the rest of the fliers. I look down victorious, the aching in my palm from catching a hurtling ball creating a numbing sensation.

Just then, a fast _whoosh_ zooms past inches from my face, a blur of emerald green and bleach blonde zooms past me and catches another quaffle both effortlessly and swiftly. I know who it is before looking at him and I turn, not wanting my gaze to meet his. "Screw off you bunch of scroungers, Slytherin quidditch practice." He barks, his voice demanding authority, but I still avoid his eyes, just knowing he's there sets off a dull pain in me. I hear a bunch of grumbling as students start to land and head back into the castle. The sky that had looked grey all day starts to rumble and with no warning at all water starts to pelt down, snipping at my skin and making me shudder. But for some ridiculous reason I could not move, maybe because Fred never taught me how to land, or maybe because I know that less than a feet away he was hovering behind me.

The thunder rumbles again, a clear foreboding warning regarding the events of today, I shiver regardless, the slating water slapping my skin now. "You… who are you?" the harsh voice inquires, clearly not happy to be talking to me. I don't answer, still frozen in place. All I hear is my ragged breathing and the sound of watering hitting my now drenched hair which curled like inky tendrils around me. "I said, who are you?" the boy behind me pushes, a clear warning note in his voice for me to answer. I turn to face him this time. Both of our eyes round in shock as the same pang of loss strikes our hearts. We both grab at our hearts and I struggle to stay upright on my broom, which at this height is dangerous. Clearly in pain, his wincing eyes an indicator he looks at me. "Just… what are you doing to me?" I want to answer him, I really do. But my heart hurts so much, it aches. His voice is something so familiar, so homely, so… like nothing I've heard before. Why does it hurt like this? Why does it ache like I've just lost the love of my life, why does it feel like someone has just ripped my heart out and stomped on it? I feel so empty and small. I want to shrivel in on myself, but I can't.

"Sod off Draco, stop bothering Aria." George bellows from bellow us. Both of our eyes open in shock

" _Draco"_

" _Aria"_

We both say each other's name simultaneously. I can't take it anymore, the pain shoots directly into my head and I suddenly have no will to stay conscious, the pain is excruciating and it cripples me, making me want to crawl in a hole and die. My vision starts to fade and all I remember as I fall is the grey of the Storm clouds and the grey of his eyes. They swallow me whole.

* * *

When I regain consciousness I am no longer staring at the bleak grey clouds, slipping between my fingertips as I hurtle towards the ground, instead I am sitting in a warm infirmary bed. Dry and in one piece. Around me I see an array of Wesley's with a dash of Granger and Potter. They all stand when they see me conscious with my eyes open.

"Aria, for God's sake, I I… I was so worried." Harry stutters out, I smile weakly and intake a sharp breathe when he thows his arms around me. He gives me one long squeeze before he releases me. I didn't realise we were that close for him to worry like that.

"Fred carried you back, screaming like a right banshee." Ron interjects, elbowing his elder brother. Turning red in the face Fred sends an evil look towards his younger sibling.

"You just fainted out of nowhere, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, I caught you before you hit the ground… but bloody hell I was scared." Fred visibly shudders, clearly haunted by the memory of catching me limply in his arms.

"Why didn't George help you?" Ginny interjects, a clear look of annoyance plastered on her face aimed towards her useless older brother.

"I had to catch that other one." George spits. I look at him confused, tilting my head to the side.

He motions his head backwards, peering over the sea of gingers I see him. My heart drops to my stomach as his name echoes in my mind. _Draco._ Why does that sound so familiar? I ask myself over and over again. I know it, I know I do. He stirs in his slumber, but his eyes remain shut.

Potter follows me gaze, he turns back to me and frowns. "Did he say or do anything to you?" a very apparent note of anger in his tone. I shake my head and my now dry waves of ocean black hair pools around me. Without so much as a warning Snape billows in, his robes fluttering in the wind he creates, followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore. We all exchange sullen looks before Snape stands at Draco's bed.

"Up, now." The poor blonde stirs once more and his eyelids flutter open, it takes a moment for him to register where he is as he takes in his surroundings. He sits up in his bed. The crinkly sound of the bedsheets echoing throughout the room. Once sitting he looks directly at me and we both visibly cringe as another surge of pain washes over us. The professors all exchange dark looks before turning back to us.

"Out." Snape says sternly. Everyone starts to protest.

"Out!" he says a few hundred decibels louder. Everyone silences and starts shuffling out of the room.

"Even me?" Harry inquires, directing his question at Dumbledore.

"Especially you." Snape interferes. Dumbledore mouths a _go_ with a reassuring smile. Harry sends a dark look Snape's way and trudges towards the exit.

"Come" Dumbledore beckons Draco to come towards the trio of adults as they make their way towards my bed. Sluggishly, Draco complies, I sit up and sit crossed legged in the bed. Draco also perches himself on the bed. The closeness of him intensifies the pain and it takes all my effort not to push him away.

"You two were put under a very ancient curse." Dumbledore puts out matter of factly. Me and Draco visibly swallow and look to each other, no words forming. "You two knew each other… know each other, a very long time ago in fact." He speaks slowly, understanding that this is a lot to take in. "You two grew up around each other, I know you don't remember it and even if you tried you won't be able to. The curse you were put under means your memories are still intact, but there are gaps, a feeling of missing something if you will. Have you two noticed that when you think about your early childhood there always seems to be gaps? Glaringly obvious gaps that do not make sense?" we both nod, still not able to find our voices.

"Yes, well that is because you two were very much inseparable as children, as I've been informed, therefore, your memories will consist a lot of each other, the memory curse can distort memories but not replace them, a lot of your early childhood will seem muddled. The reason why this curse is not used anymore is because of the side effects, it leaves the two feeling immense bouts of pain and loss should they come back into contact with each other which is the case here." Dumbledore looks us both over and suddenly my mouth feels very dry. "I can only assume the reason as to why you two were subject to this particular curse is because whoever cast the spell anticipated the reunion of the two of you." As if reading my mind McGonagall hands me a glass of water and I gulp greedily. "As you two go to school together, it'll be an extreme in convince if every time you see each other you were to feel the loss of a loved ones death within you, for that reason we are going to counter the curse, but be warned, when we do the sudden rush of full memories will… it will be a lot. Are you prepared?"

I turn to look into Draco's eyes, for once he doesn't look angry, he looks scared, but we both nod to each other, turning to Dumbledore we nod to him, ready for the whole memories.

* * *

Hey guys, let me know what you think so far, things are gonna start picking up so yeah, can't wait


	5. Chapter 5

After a quite meal of soup and bread eaten in the infirmary both me and Draco were dubbed well enough to leave, during the meal itself all you heard were the sounds of chewing and swallowing. We shared a few awkward glances but avoided them for the most part, the curse was in full affect and the feeling of utter loss was starting to take its toll on my mental health.

When we both walked out of the infirmary we don't share any words, we stand there in silence for a moment, the wind whistling throughout the vacant hallways, I shivered despite myself, feeling the feeling of loss chill me to my bones. Draco looks me once over making me feel even colder than before. He turns swiftly and walks towards what I presume is his house common room. I watch him go, as his form becomes smaller and smaller in my vision I start to feel like myself again, sad, but sad because I want to be, not because of some stupid curse put on my when I wasn't old enough to give my consent.

When I return to the Gryffindor tower I'm greeted by a chorus of "Aria how are you", "you had me so worried", "nasty fall you took there" and finally "I'm glad you're okay." I appreciated all the well wishes but honestly I wanted nothing but to sink into my bed and pretend everything I ever knew wasn't a lie. After I tackle the onslaught of well wishes I make an excuse of being tired and head for the girl's dorm.

"Aria wait." I turn to see Harry staring into my face, he looks worried. I sigh and gesture to a small seating area. I sink into the velvet fabric, it's soft and it caresses the exposed bit of skin between the hem of my skirt and knee high black socks. I tug at my skirt to pull it down, only doing so because Harry hasn't said anything and I'm starting to feel awkward. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

I smile and give him my thanks. "I know what's happening tomorrow." I go wide eyed, tomorrow me and Draco will be going to Dumbledore's office, he called in a curse breaker from the ministry specifically for us.

"How?" I croak out.

"Dumbledore told me, I guess because I'm responsible for you settling in here, and because you'll need someone to cover for you when you're not there for lessons." Dumbledore had wanted the curse to be lifted first thing in the morning, to do it any later would just be delaying the obvious and it would mean both me and Draco would be subject to the side effects of the curse throughout the remainder of the day. I nod simply, understanding Harry's role in all this.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate you not telling anyone about this?" I ask softly. "It's just… I don't really want to stand out right now, I mean I already do I'm the new girl, but I don't also wat to be the girl who was cursed and has messed up memories."

Harry smile softly at me "I won't tell a soul, promise." I smile again, much wider this time, standing. I thank him one last time for his silence and head off for a well-deserved rest. I'd say sleep but I know I won't gain the pleasure of its acquaintance. I will most likely spend the night lying in anticipation of some answers and some memories. This will be the foretelling of my origin.

The next day I wake up energetic and full of life, I'm excited, I really am. The first several hours of the night I was terrified but after working my way through all of that I am truly excited. I dress in my regular uniform and dash straight for Dumbledore's office. I was running the entire way there, the sound of my shoes clapping harshly against the stone, echoing throughout the halls. I skid to a halt right before the imposing statue in front of Dumbledore's office. I touch the head and close my eyes, inhaling deeply. _Here I go_

When I enter the office Draco is already there along with the head master and the curse breaker. I lock eyes with Draco and his stormy eyes swallow me whole. Suddenly the feeling of loss slams into me, I feel sick and I sway backwards slightly, I grab for the edge of a chair and sit down quickly the feeling of utter sadness engulfing me, by the look on Draco's face I can tell he is also feeling what I feel. His face is set in a frown, not an angry sad, a true sadness, like he'll never smile again. He is clutching his heart, as am I, probably trying to tame the feeling of wanting to plunge into a vat of darkness.

Dumbledore breaks the silence first. "Miss Seraphine, Mr Malfoy, I must warn you, when you get your memories back, I can't tell you what you will feel for each other, you may pick up your friendship where you left off, you may chose to never utter a word between you two again, all I can say is that things will never be the same…" I nod, not caring, I just don't want to feel this sense of loss again.

"Okay" said the curse breaker, "I am Mr Bodrum, forgive me but I haven't had to deal with a curse like this in some time, it may take a while." He finished, pointing to the empty seat besides Draco whilst looking at me. I nod and stand, repositioning myself next to the blonde. Our thighs touch on the far too small love seat and his body heat is far more than I can bare. That could however be the curse as every inch of Draco's body that is touching mine burns. Mr Bodrum take a stance in front of us, he closes his eyes with his wand pointing at both of us. I tense up worried about what's to come. Mr Bodrum starts chanting a string of words I don't understand and a feeling of sickness swells in my stomach.

"Stop!" I shoot my eyes open and before me stands a man with hair similar to Draco's. His however is waist length and deathly straight. "How dare." He starts off "How dare you proceed this sick ritual without my consent." He spits with malice. There is a women standing beside him, her hair half black and half platinum blonde.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, it is in the best interest in both of these students if they are no longer subject to this curse, they both have also given their consent." Dumbledore adds smoothly.

"Do not take that tone with me, I am perfectly within my means to report you to…" the older Malfoy doesn't get to finish because his younger counterpart interjects.

"Father please, I want this." Draco says pleadingly.

"Do not talk back to me you insolent little child." He shouts turning on his own offspring, I see Draco physically flinch and I ball my fists. How dare he talk to his child like that, what if one day he wasn't here anymore, does that horrible man not comprehend that. Mr Malfoys eyes flick to me as if just realising that I do in fact exist.

"You." He says, pointing rudely straight at me.

"Me?" I ask pointing at myself

"Yes, are you really her?"

"Who?"

"Melriva's daughter… Melriva Riddle." I shudder, mother would turn over in her grave if she knew someone had referred to her as that. I nod any way, it was both me and Draco placed under this curse so I couldn't deny that it wasn't me.

"Melriva Seraphine, yes, I'm her daughter."

"Ah… excellent." Was Mr Malfoys answer, a smirk emerging on his face.

"I am unsure of how you are aware of our meeting here Lucius?" Dumbledore interjects.

"Draco owled me." Lucius responds sending Dumbledore a look of disgust.

"I am so very glad to know you are safe and sound." Lucius says slowly, still staring at Dumbledore however but slowly turning to face me. "You probably don't remember me hmm? That's alright, you will soon." He finishes, he flashes me an sly smile and turns on his heel, his robe fluttering. He grabs his wife's hands and in a whizz they are both gone.

"right well… shall we continue?" Mr Bodrum asks, clearing his throat. We both nod and I look to Draco, he looks pale and he looks embarrassed, I don't blame him with the way his farther just spoke to him. Again Mr Bodum starts chanting in a language I don't understand, probably an ancient and long forgotten one, just like the curse. It lasts for what feels like forever, a smoke starts to swirl out at the end of his wand, royal blue lights follow suit in a curvilinear manor, the blue colour and the smoke dance in the air, intertwining and interlacing. He pulls out a small clear glass orb from his pocket and directs the blue lights and grey smoke into there, it dances around the orb for a while, as if building memento to penetrate the glass. As more light and smoke leak out Mr Bodrum urges them into the orb, the mystical substance follows, I hadn't noticed when but my hand was holding on desperately to Draco's, both of us shaking with anticipation. When the orb is filled to the brim with dancing colours of blue and grey Mr Bodrum's wrinkled eyes shoot open. "Kulzatos arabatiya" he says darkly. With that he smashes the orb against the floor, I scream and cling to Draco and he shouts. The candles flicker relentlessly and I struggle to gain my breath. The blue and grey suddenly starts swarming around the room angrily as if looking for a victim to attack, suddenly it turns and heads straight for Draco and me. I scream again as a feeling of being rushed off of my feet grasps me. I feel like I'm falling.

All of sudden a rush of memoires swarm me. A memory of me playing alone in a field chasing a butterfly emerges from a blur of them, I'm no longer alone, there's a young boy with me too with platinum blonde hair in a little grey suit. He's laughing and running with me trying to catch the butterfly.

" _Ari no fair, you're faster than me wait for me" the little Draco whines_

" _Don't be such a slow poke and I won't leave you behind." Mini me shouts gleefully back, I turn to see how far Draco is and trip, taking little Draco with me, we tumble in the grass shrieking with laughter. We lay in the sun flat on our backs for a while regaining our composure, the sun baking our faces, I felt peace._

Suddenly that memory also zooms past me. I'm in a dark space suspended in air, either side of me images and memories of my past now reconstructed flit past and they move too fast for me to focus on but they all seem to be filling my brain.

Another key memory flashes to me, it's me in a grand dining room. I'm sitting at a table with my mother and the Malfoy's the adults are chatting animatedly amongst each other, me and Draco are sitting next to each other at what muse be a Christmas lunch holding hands under the table, no, not holding hands, we're having a thumb war, the game ends up with us shoving each other trying to gain dominance and we end up being scolded.

I can feel that my face is soaking wet, I put a hand to my face and touch tears, I hadn't even noticed when I started crying. The memories start to slow and I believe this whole rush of them will stop, I was mistaken, one more emerges from the onslaught and I need to breathe deep to catch my breath.

" _mother, why are you crying? You know it makes me sad too." I look up into the deep hazel eyes of my mother and begin to sniffle._

" _Aria dear… you know, you know we have to leave now, we can't stay, it's not safe."_

 _I begin to cry a little harder now "but what about Draco? We're playing hide and seek after dinner, I piny promised him we'd play." I whine._

 _My mother simply grabs my chin and kisses my forehead. "Sweet child of mine, there are forces working against me, against you, I'm saying this with confidence now because I know you won't remember soon. If you should ever regain these memories somehow I want you to know I only done what I thought was best for you. I don't want them to turn you into the monster I never intended you to be."_

" _Where do you think you're going?" an overly condfident little voice chimes in. I turn to see Draco in the hallway, an angry expression painted on his face._

" _we're playing hide and seek remember? You pinky promised don't you dare break it Riddle." My mother breaks away from me first and beckons Draco over she takes one of his small pale hands and holds in gently in her own caramel hand. She takes my hand too and places it on top of his, both our hands are encased in both of my mothers, like a hand sandwich. She presses down softly and looks at both of us._

" _This is good bye Draco, thank you for being such a wonderful friend to my daughter, she found a true companion in you. This is where we'll part ways." Draco's eyes also begin to water but I can tell her won't allow the tears to fall. I hug him and squeeze him so hard, he hugs me back._

" _Melriva, what is this nonsense? I thought I spoke you out of this yesterday night?" Narcissa Malfoy says accusingly as she enters the room._

" _Narcissa please, you see what prejudice thoughts they're already feeding into her at this young age, the longer we stay the more corrupt she'll be… I need to get out please, you have to understand, imagine what it would feel like if the dark wizarding world rested all their hopes and wishes on your child? Please let me go." My mother jumbles out desperately._

 _Narcissa sighs and says nothing but nods, she walks over to my mother and embraces her tightly. She doesn't look at me once and instead grabs Draco, embracing him tightly, most likely thanking the gods it isn't her son in this position. She then turns to my mother and nods again, my mother and Narcissa both extract their wands and turn to their child. "Bullgardo fintartum" they both utter, after that it all goes blank._

When I open my eyes again I gasp for some fresh air, I'm back in Dumbledore's office. My chest is moving rapidly, my brain hurts as my head tries to contain all the new, altered memories. I turn to Draco and see his bodies reaction copies mine, he is also trying to regain a steady intake and outtake of oxygen in his lungs.

"Aria…" He breathes between deep gulps of air. "I found you."

* * *

Hey guys, a bit intense I know, thanks for reading so far


	6. Chapter 6

For a few moments I said nothing, what do you even reply to something like that.

"What I mean is… I've always felt like I was forgetting something important, maybe you didn't feel it as bad as me, but I lived where all those memories were created, every turn in the manor, every corner I spied it always felt empty, I realise now that it's because of you… you are my childhood." I sit and just stare, still unable to form any words.

I hear the clearing of a throat and I turn to see Harry. "Classes are finished for the day… I thought I'd check up on you." I look between Draco and Harry and suddenly I feel extremely exhausted, my brain was now crammed full of new, altered memories, I needed time alone to sift through them, I needed to properly comprehend them. I turn to Dumbledore and he smiles at me, an all knowing smile.

"Harry, you may go, I'm sure Aria will manage from here, she is a very capable young women." I can see the protest forming on the Harry's lips but he doesn't let it escape his mouth. Instead he looks to Draco and sends him a look filled with pure hatred. I swallow a lump in my throat, I was perfectly aware as to why they disliked each other, Draco was infamous after all.

After Harry left the office I counted a few heart beats before I also existed. Draco followed suit. When we reached the bottom of the gargoyle statue we turned to face each other. Our eyes are filled with emotions that our brains cannot fully comprehend yet.

"Thanks." I say first, breaking the silence.

"For what?" he asks, a confused smile growing on his face.

"For being my friend." I say back, smiling. Draco doesn't know what to say next and instead he studies my face for a few moments. Small petite nose, my almond shape eyes, the little beauty mark under my right eye.

I study his too, he is pale, far too pale, he looks haunted almost, he has purplish bags under his eyes and perfectly straight white teeth. Although we're both just stood there staring at each other there is no awkwardness evident. Draco pushes his platinum blonde hair back and I noticed his knuckles are scabbed, like he's been punching someone, or something.

"I have something I need to do." Draco says first. I simply nod, not sure if a good bye was in order. To my surprise he doesn't turn around to walk down towards the dungeons, instead he walks past me, heading for a floor above ground most likely. I fall into step beside him since I was heading for the Gryffindor tower.

We walk together in silence for a while, neither of us sure how to break the ice. "We had some good times didn't we" Draco says finally speaking up. I chuckle to myself slightly and try to hide my face, I hate my face when I laugh.

"Remember that time I dared you to climb that willow tree and promised to catch you if you fell?"

I snort rather loudly and cover my face once more. "Yes and when I screamed for your help you ran off back inside to eat tea like I wasn't off stuck in some tree somewhere."

"Ah yes, some of my most award worthy acting took place that night when I pretended I didn't know where you were." Draco replied laughing between words.

"Seems like you always been a bit of prick then huh?" I inquire laughing alongside Draco.

"Yes, I guess I have been." Draco drawled, we had stopped laughing as we approached the stair case that set off towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Um… I guess this is me." I say softly, a bit sad to be parting ways. Draco nods and turns to ascend a different pair of moving stairs.

"Oh… I'm glad, that I remembered I mean." Draco says, his back still facing me, there's no need for anything else to be said as we both walk our seperate ways, knowing this would not be our last encounter. Dumbledore was right, things will never be the same.

I didn't see Draco at dinner that night or at breakfast that morning. Harry asked me if I was feeling okay but didn't push the matter of what happened earlier and instead acted like my life didn't just change forever.

Classes were… enjoyable. Although me and Draco were yet to have another conversation, it was refreshing still, to be within the same proximity of him and not feel like my heart was about to drop into my stomach.

It was at a history of magic lesson when I finally shared a class with the trio. I was sitting next to Hermione on a two person desk behind Harry and Ron when Draco came tumbling in. he was with a handsome dark skinned boy and a rather round pale boy. They were joking around and nudging each other. The rounder one must have underestimated his strength and sent Draco hurtling harshly towards Harry's desk. Regaining his composure Draco turns on his friend.

"You buffoon, control yourself." He spits out.

"Watch where you're going you dirty ferret." Ron spits, he was re stacking his parchment and retrieving his quill which had gone tumbling towards the other end of the table.

"Me? Dirty?" Draco scoffs. "That's rich coming from you, I bet those robes you're wearing once belonged to your farther, pathetic." Draco spouts.

"At least his farther actually loves him." Hermione retorts, a smirk playing up on her face.

"Don't talk to me, you filthy little mudblood." Draco spits with pure venom. I gasp slightly, that word resonating within me, it was a word people threw around a lot when I was a child and in the pure blood society. the word having an all new memory now that I remembered my past. Draco who had an angry look on his face turned to me as if realizing I was there. The scowl on his face immediately drops, but he doesn't smile like he did yesterday. His face is instead expressionless. He doesn't say another word and instead takes his seat on the Slytherin side of the room. I don't know why but it felt like a slap in the face, he didn't even acknowledge me. So much for rekindling a forgotten friendship.

When lessons end I was asked to stay behind to talk to talk with Professor Binns regarding my school work, I wasn't behind and seemed to be comprehend all he had taught, I think it was more to congratulate me, none the less I was the last to leave.

When I walk out of the classroom I am greeted by a waiting Draco. He doesn't say anything and simply walks alongside me, our next lesson is transfiguration and we share that class. When we approach the classroom Draco stops. I turn to him questioningly, he simply nudges his head forward in a 'go' motion. I do and he starts walking slowly behind me. I'm guessing he doesn't want to be seen walking in with a Gryffindor.

I was correct of course because a few moments after I have taken a seat Draco enters the room, he doesn't even look in my direction and I'm left pondering as to whether this is what Remus felt like when my mother didn't acknowledge him publicly. They're friendship must have been difficult, all that secrecy and pretending each other was irrelevant to the other in the eyes of the public. But it was a friendship worth fighting for because they turned out to be lifelong friends… maybe me and Draco were worth fighting for.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed and I finally wrote a letter to Remus, I poured my heart and soul into it, I had delayed writing back to him because I didn't know where to start, but I had to eventually. I told him all about Draco and the curse, that I knew everything and how I suspected he knew everything all along as well. I also told him I wasn't mad at him, not even remotely. He was the only thing I had that's even close to family, holding a grudge will only hurt me as well.

As I was leaving the owlry after I had sent off the letter I slipped down the last few steps and went tumbling forward. I collided harshly with the floor and even though I hadn't inspected my hands and knees yet I already knew they were scrapped up pretty badly. They stung immeasurably and I could feel my eyes watering. "Stupid stairs." I spit as I force myself into a sitting position so I can tend to my wounds. Just then I hear a laugh, a deep laugh that pleased me on the inside.

"Only you would curse the stair case for what was clearly your own doing."

"Oh sod off." A smile on my face nonetheless. Draco then couches next to me on the floor plams held flat on his bent knees, no doubt he would never sit on anything that was not a plush rug or hand stitched sofa.

"You always were the clumsy one." Draco half chuckles. He gently takes my hand in his and turns my hand palm up. He brushes this thumb across the scrape and I wince slightly. "Tergeo." He utters and any trace of blood disappears. He does the same to my other hand and then turns his focus on my knees. He gently rolls down my thigh high socks so he can better inspect the wound. He touches it with his pointer finger and it burns. One of his hands was firmly grasped around my thigh as he utters the same spell. After he was done there was a long moment of silence. I clear my throat and abruptly stand.

"Er, thanks Draco." He laughs this time.

"it's always weird hearing you say that, hardly anyone refers to me by my first name." I turn a bright shade of blushing pink.

"Sorry, in our memories it's what I remember calling you, I didn't know it might not be appropriate now."

"Don't be daft." He interjects. "As my oldest friend, you can call me that… just when no one is around." I nod, understanding the boundaries of this new budding friendship. Just then we hear high-pitched laughter from around the corner. The voices were muffled but it panics us nonetheless. Draco stalks forward, leaving me in his trail. As he walks past the young Hufflepuff students Draco barges into them on person. There is a chorus of complaints but one dark look from Draco silences them.

It bothered me, the way he treated and acted unkindly towards others, but part of me guessed it was simply a front. It made me wonder, did Remus also have to watch my mother be unkind to rival house members whilst he simply observed from the side lines?

I tried to ignore it, I really did, pretending I didn't just witness him and his friends in the halls knock a boy off his crutches or add extra wolfsbane to Neville's cauldron so it explodes in his face. Maybe the fact that I had just lost my mother played a part on this, maybe I was so desperate to have someone in my life that I knew for a long time that I chose to ignore his wicked ways, either way I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I didn't want to dwell on the negative for too long.

"Earth to Aria" Fred says, his pale hand waving rapidly in front of my face. I zone back into the room and smile up at him.

"Sorry, I was in my own world" I laugh back.

"You don't say" he retorts. "Anyway, you're just in time, me and George were just planning a gem of a prank, care to join us" he asks charmingly, his voice oozing with charisma. I laugh out loud and roll my eyes following him towards the seating area where the other Weasley's were sat huddled around a spitting fire, small sparks of ember spitting out into the cool evening air.

I sit cross legged beside Ginny and Fred. "So what exactly is this 'gem' of a prank then?" I enquire.

"Well" Fred starts off.

"Green is such a boring colour" George adds on.

"We thought we'd change things up a bit"

"By paying our favourite Slytherin a little visit."

"And making him look… pretty." Fred finally finishes off.

"But why" I enquire, not needing to ask who their favourite Slytherin is.

"He called me a blood traitor today, in front of a whole bunch of Slytherin's, including Dean Thomas" Ginny explains, her face somehow looking hurt and angry at the same time.

"I'm turning a blind eye to this because Malfoy deserves this, but if anyone asks I had nothing to do with this" Hermione interjects. We all roll our eyes and huddle up into a more tight knit circle. I didn't really want to prank Draco, but I guess part of me wanted to make sure these lot weren't too hard on him, and part of me thought he deserved it with the way he was always hurting people.

We borrowed this map off of Harry which showed us the location of Draco, he was currently sitting in an old corridor on the sixth floor with Blaise and Goyle. They didn't appear to be moving so it meant we could catch up to them quite quickly.

We approached the corridor where they were located and split off into teams. Me and the twins were Alpha team and Harry, Ron and Ginny were Beta team. The twins and I had to walk all the way around the floor to end up on the opposite end of the hallways to Beta team. There were long tapestries hung on the wall beside us depicting ancient battles and old tales, we slipped behind them with ease. The stone was cool to the touch and I rested my palms against the cold surface to ease my beating heart. The fabric of the tapestry was soft and old, the dust it stirred up in the air when I moved made my nose tickle and I fought the urge to sneeze.

Fred gave my hand a squeeze and edged to the end of the tapestry. He gave me a nod before pulling out a 'patented ploughing paintbomb' from his pocket. He aimed directly at Draco's face and I inwardly winced. I faintly heard a 'wheee' sound as the paintbomb goes whizzing through the air. Just a little off target the paintbomb smacks Draco on the shoulder. The poor boy was deep in conversation and didn't notice until it was too late. The patch of paint on Draco's shoulder was a deep purple however was changing into a bubble-gum pink before my eyes. He stood abruptly and like a feral animal I saw the killer instinct in his eye. He looked in the direction that the paintbomb had come from and the twins and I flattened ourselves against the wall, hoping the tapestries would do us justice.

Before Draco could inspect the situation for long another paintbomb came whizzing past him but this time it hit him smack in the back of his head. He yelped and slapped a hand to his head. He growled though when he took his hand away and noticed it was a red paint now changing into a bright daisy yellow. Beta team got a good shot and I could almost imagine them hiding huddled behind the statue high fiving each other. Fred grabs my wrist and pull me past himself so I am now the closest to the edge of the tapestry, our main target is Draco but his cronies were fair game. I aimed straight for Blazes forehead. I hit him bang on target, he shouts angrily and I know there will be quite a few angry girls tomorrow if bruise arises. His face was now running down with blueberry blue coloured paint and it was changing into a mint green. I almost laughed out loud and clamped my hand to my mouth to stop myself. George was next and he threw two, one lading on Draco's robe and another on Goyles left cheek. Beta team were also giving us a run for our money and were hitting all three consecutively. The three boys looked like caged animals and I was starting to feel bad. They were standing back to back trying to fend the incoming paint bombs off with their hands.

"Enough!" Draco roared. "Show yourself or I'll get you back tenfold." He shouted into the air. No one stepped forward. Just then someone from Beta team threw a paintbomb and it landed smack bang on Draco's head. The yellow yolk like coloured paint dribbled down his face making it look like someone cracked an egg on his head, the paint was changing to a Gryffindor red and I saw that same red reflected in his eyes. He was ready to kill.

Now would have been a good time to run, to hide in the Gryffindor tower until this all blew over but it was too late. The twins could no longer control themselves and the toppled over with laughter. As the fell forward they took the ancient tapestry with them. It billowed to the ground and the thick wooden hangers clanged to the ground, a heavy rattling sound echoing throughout the empty hall.

For a moment we all stood still, the silence thick and heavy in the air. Draco only looked at me the entire time and sickly feeling off guilt washed over me.

"Student's out of bed!" We all turned to see the Filch running towards us, thin tendrils of greasy limp hair flailing around in the air. "Students out of bed! Students causing a mess!" he continued to scream. We all turned towards the end of the hall where Harry was hiding and ran in their direction. They emerged from their hiding spot and I heard a low growl coming from Draco.

We all dashed down a descending flight of stairs hoping to throw Filch off of our trail. We were approaching a fork in the path ahead of us and I was unsure of which path to take. Luckily I didn't have to choose. A strong grip grasped my wrist and pulled me like a rag doll in his direction. I ended up taking a left whilst my other house mates took a right, they were followed closely behind by two Slytherin's.

I didn't pull my arm away and instead let myself be led. For a while all I heard was the slapping of feet on stone and when I got tired I started to become dead weight. I was being led somewhere specific because Draco didn't falter one step. When we arrived at the destination, which turned out to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he flung me past the threshold. I caught myself on the sinks and turned to him. He stood there in the open door way seething. His chest was rising up and down rapidly and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"What the hell was that?" he seethed. "Do you even know how much farther spends on my hand tailored robes?"

I scoffed. "I thought you wanted to me to act like we didn't know each other?"

"Yes, I didn't want the other to catch on to the fact that I was friends with a non-Slytherin, I didn't want you to pelt me with magical paintbombs" he retorted, the paint dripping down his face now a sombre blue.

"Fred asked me, and if I said no don't you think it would look a little suspicious? I haven't been here long but by the gist of it I should want to cause you harm."

"Do you?"

I faltered. "Wha… what?"

"Do you want to harm me?"

I scoffed again. "Of course not. We're in opposite houses, but I remember the past now, we both do."

"So…"

"So?"

"Something is going to happen, soon, if you mean what you just said, if our childhood memories mean anything to you, you'd do well to keep that in mind."

I looked at him confused. Alarm bells rang clear and siren like, somewhere in my conscious, somewhere deep inside my mind I felt the slight sensation of being manipulated. I didn't like his tone of voice. It was far too intense. His grey eyes searched mine and I swallowed a lump in my throat. Up until now our conversations had been light hearted, reminiscing mainly, getting to know each other's present selves, talking about possible pranks we could pull on each other if we were back in the manor. Now he looked like he was trying to convince me of something and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"There you are." I side stepped passed Draco so I could see who the voice belonged too, standing behind him was an out of breathe Filch. "Think your clever do ya? Don't think I can't outsmart you ruddy kids." He spat. His limp tangles of hair were dripping with sweat. I watched as a single drop departed from his split ends and landed on the floor. My eyes widened, there on the floor were splotches of bright orange paint, and the colour was now changing to a flaming red. I guess Draco, smartest boy in the year didn't think to check if he was leaving a trail with his drippy, paint covered self.

With one pointed finger Filch pointed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. "To the head masters off, now. Go on, get" he spat once more. I hung my head in shame, Remus would not be proud if he found out I was caught out of bed lobbing paintbombs at other students. But then I remembered all the stories he had told me about his time within these walls, all the mischief he got up to. I smirked beneath my curtain of waist length black wavy hair. Draco caught me smirking and rolled his eyes, smirking too, I guess the situation was vaguely like the old time, us two getting up to mischief in the manor and subsequently being caught. We use to laugh all the way to his father's office where we would receive our routine lecture of being role models to the rest of the pure blood societies children.

When we reached the old gargoyle I took a deep breathe. Draco laughed under his breathe. "Ready for one of father's famous lecture?" he inquired.

I chuckled "Except this time it'll be coming from and animagus and a cranky old portions master." I heard Draco laugh back and whatever the tone Draco used in Moaning Myrtles bathroom was dropped.

When we stepped though the threshold of Dumbledore's office however I was dumbfound. I looked over to Draco, he stood just by me, his jaw hung low. Perched on the edge of the desk was Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy. That isn't what shocked me most though. Sitting in the old leather armchair was Remus, a very solemn look plastered over his face. He stood when he saw me, gathering me in a huge hug. I held on tightly, as waves of strong emotion rolled off of me. Relief, confusion, excitement and finally fear. I didn't understand what was going on yet, but I had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

* * *

let me know what you guys think so far :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Remus" I say, my voice muffled against his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Farther, mother, what bring you to Hogwarts?" Draco also inquires of his parents. Remus sighs a deep sigh, but offers no explanation of his presence.

"Aria dear, welcome to the family." Lucius beams, he smile both charming and creepy at the same time. I feel bile rising in my throat and I look up to Remus. He closes his eyes for a second as if praying that this is all a dream.

"Ari love, I'm sorry I can't do anything for you, not until you come of age." I look at him, puzzled.

"Your mother, she anointed Narcissa your legal guardian when she gave birth to you, should anything happen to her, thus I am also part of that agreement as Narcissa's husband." The room spins and I grab onto Remus's arm to steady myself. He catches me and places an around my shoulder. I cling to him, afraid to let go.

"What does this all mean?" Draco finally breaks the silence that had befallen the room.

"Do try and use the wits I blessed you with." Lucius says dryly directed at his only son. Draco shrinks back a bit at his father's sharp tongue. "This means, that come summer break Aria will be returning to the manor with us." Lucius finishes off.

A sob rises out of my mouth. "Remus say this isn't true. Please." Remus simply looks down at me, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He hugs me to him again and I fight the urge to start balling right here in front of everyone.

"I'm afraid it is true Miss Seraphine." Interjected a sharp, shrill voice. _Umbridge._ I seethe in my mind. What a toad of a women.

"Where's Dumbledore? He'd never make me leave with these people." I spit.

"Now now." Lucius drawls. "Is that any way to refer to your new guardians?" he laughs a short laugh, it seemed forced and ugly. "That blood traitor has fled. No one knows where he is, he can't very well protect you from the shadows can he, not unless he wants to give himself in and he clearly cares about himself far more than his students."

I frown. That doesn't make sense. Where could he be? "Ari listen to me, I'm not allowed to take you back with me this summer, not any summer until you're of age and can decide for yourself where you want to go, but you will always have a home with me, you know that right." I nod, teeth clenched, not trusting my words.

"Oh blah blah, stop prolonging this and be on your way, matter of fact, I don't understand why you are even here, you have no relation to Aria and therefore have no reason to be present." I swallow back a colourful retort.

"Might I have a moment alone with my God Farther" I request through gritted teeth.

"mmm, no." Came Umbridge's short reply. "As Lucius pointed out you have no reason to be here and therefore are dismissed." She finished, aiming her response towards Remus.

"I just want a short farewell." Remus spoke, almost pleading.

"Absolutely not. Please be on your way Mr Lupin. An unsupervised visit with an underage witch with whom you have no relation to is not allowed." Umbridge's shrill voice pierced our ears and I felt sorry for Remus whose sensitive ears must be feeling tortured.

"Them I shall supervise." Came a calm and collected new voice. I turned to the doorway and saw a dishevelled McGonagall standing rigidly. Her demeanour screamed anger and she was still in her sleeping gown. "And speaking of inappropriate, holding an audience with a member of my house without my presence is completely immoral." She took a long stare at both the adult Malfoy's and then Umbridge. "Remus, you may say your farewell to Aria in my office. As her house leader I am more than qualified to act as an appropriate and legal authoritative figure." And with that McGonagall turned on her heel and walked out of the door. I didn't stop to think and followed suit. My hand held firmly in Remus's.

The walk to McGonagall's office was eerie. The paintings complained about the light illumining our path coming from McGonagall's wand but upon inspecting Remus's presence they all jeered, sharing well wishes and welcoming him back to the castle.

"I don't really want to intrude on this conversation, I feel it improper and therefore will be standing just outside." I nod, grateful to my head of year.

I perch myself on top of her desk and sigh a deep sigh, a sigh so deep and full of worry it didn't belong to someone of my age. Any innocence I had was snatched away and I suddenly felt old, haggard beyond my years. I put my hands in my face and pray to any omnipotent presence for redemption. I must have done something in a past life to deserve what I am now experiencing. Everyone I have ever loved is slowly being pulled away from me.

"Ari… all I can say is sorry." Remus sobs. I look up to him. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to see him upset. It hurt me in my soul and I stand, closing the space between us and hugging him.

"Remus, I know non of this is your fault. You have nothing to apologise for. I mean it." I state in a final tone. Remus nods and hugs me tighter.

"I just feel like I've failed you mother… and you farther." Remus says, sighing.

"My farther?"

"Yes, even though you never met him, I knew him quite well. And I feel like I've failed him. Failed to protect his daughter."

A silence ensues. I'm not sure where to go from here.

"Ari… there is a reason I wanted a private goodbye." This peaks my interest and I take a step back to look at him. "Me…. I… I'm part of the order, the order of helping to prevent the rise of he who shall not be named. I never wanted you to be a part of this battle. Never in a million years. But circumstances have snatched that privilege away from us, this is bigger than us and bigger than what I want." Remus was rambling now and it was all I could do not to stare at him in confusion.

"So I'm sorry to be getting you involved in this, but remember this is only a request from the order and from me, you can decline. I wouldn't mind either answer honestly, your safety and mental health are paramount and I want you to know that the decision is all yours."

"Remus, stop." I say sternly. When he does, I smile. "Now breathe and take your time to explain."

After he inhales and exhales a few times he returns my smile before quickly turning serious again. "I am part of an order. As I have said, this summer when you go to the Malfoy manor to stay and subsequently every other school break between now and graduation you will be in close proximity to the direct enemies of the order. I was asked by the other members to request whether you would liaise with us any information that you manage to gather within their presence.

"I am sure you have gathered from you memories being re instated but let me reiterate. You see your mother, she was once betrothed to Voldemort. A women of immense beauty and even greater brains. There was not one man who did not lust after her. For that reason Voldemort wanted her for himself. But as I said you mother was a clever women and was not utterly brain washed by the pure blood society as the rest of her peers were, which is why our friendship existed in the first place." I smile at the fact that my mother was such a resilient soul. "She was however forced by her parents to enter into an arranged marriage like many pure blood society members however your grandparents were glory thirsty and offered your mother to Voldermort with no qualms. it is for that reason that all of pure blood society view you as the dark princess, here to avenge her father." I swallow a pit in my stomach. They will try to groom you and condition you, you will have to go along with that and fake loyalty to a group of truly evil people. It is in the interest of the wizarding world that you do this, for the sake of peace and I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on you by being so bluntly honest but time is off the essence… will you do this for us?" Remus finally finishes off.

It takes a moment of for me to process everything that has just been said. I gulp, unsure of what I've just gotten myself into. I don't think I can speak right now, so I just nod. Remus bundles me up into another hug.

"I know we can't stay here all night, but you know Harry? Hermione, Ron… they all know about what I've just discussed. Talk to them. Ask them to explain. I will write to you whenever I can, but I have a feeling once you enter the Malfoy manor that our mail will be intercepted and therefore communication will be unsafe. We will have to figure a way around that. Patience is key here I suppose."

"I am not the dark princess." I say out loud more for myself and reassurance than anything else.

"Of course you aren't love." I smile thinly at him.

"Who is my real father?" I inquire. It was starting to dawn on me that other people knew more about my life than I did and I won't lie this bothered me.

"That my sweet child is not for me to say. The right person will tell you at the right time." I sigh in response.

"Unacceptable!" we both here the shrill screams of Umbridge. Followed by banging on the door. "Open the door at once!" We hear her scream once more.

"Listen Ari." Remus harshly whispers. "I'm going to go now. Things will only get harder now, but remember the day is always at its darkest before dawn. We'll get through this, you will. I am unsure of why you agreed to help us but I have a feeling it has to do with your mother, and I just know that wherever she is, she is looking down proud, proud to have such an extraordinary young women as a daughter." I smile at him and hug him, a very muffled thank you greeting his ears.

The banging on the door is getting louder and I can hear the wood splintering. Of course McGonagall's office door is placed under expert charms that the average alohomora cannot subside.

"Remember, you're going to find out a lot about yourself. There is a lot of things you haven't been told because a lot of he who shall not be named's followers are equipped with the ability of legilimency and you have yet to be taught occlumency. But one day I will tell you everything, from beginning to end." He presses a hard kiss to my forehead and as he steps away just as the wooden frame gives and implodes on itself. I shield myself with my arm.

In the door way stand Umbridge. She looks positively ravaged and I cringe at the sight of her. She quickly corrects her posture and composes herself once more. "Mr Lupin, I shall escort you out seeing as you have had your good bye, your presences is no longer wanted." He gives her a nod. Turning back to me he smiles at me, it's a proud smile. Like he expected me to do the right thing and no less. He rubs the top of my head before taking a step towards the shattered remains of a doorway.

"Come home soon." Were his last words before he walked away, his departure left me feeling cold and alone. McGonagall doesn't seem to know what else to say in this situation and simply guides me back to my common room.

Upon reaching the entry way she simply squeezes my shoulder before turning to depart. Words were not necessary right now.

I enter the dimly lit common room, the shadows casted on the walls both daunting and mocking.

"Ari…" I Look up to see Harry and his two companions.

"I think we need to talk…" Hermione begins. I nod and take a place on the beaten up sofa. I say nothing and they begin. From the very beginning. First year in fact. They tell me everything.

* * *

I know it's a day early but I'm excited about really getting into the story, please review and thanks for reading so far


	9. Chapter 9

My mind was reeling with all the new information that I was taking in. These three had been through so much together. Done so much. And somehow I had been thrust into the middle of it all. I was expected to be a spy, the mere thought of being one sent a cold shiver done my spine. Harry was brutally honest and the prospect of being figured out was a genuine fear. I didn't want to be tortured, or controlled… and I didn't want to die. But if I didn't do this then I'd be part of the reason that lead to evil prevailing over good. People I had come to like and think of as a friend like Hermione could end up being killed. Hell. I don't know if my farther was a pure blood or not, I could very well be part of the group of wizards that are deemed unfit to use magic. My heart was heavy and I needed to lighten the load. In the month that I had been here I would seek out Draco to elevate my spirits, but as of lately I feel like this is no longer an option. Harry is convinced that Draco is a death eater and therefore I should probably watch my back, right?

So why did I find my feet leading me to the tower where the owlry is? Instead of heading towards the highest peak where the owls stayed however I took a slight diversion and headed towards a smaller tower that wasn't really used anymore. There were a few damp patches and the air felt moist. I know sometimes first years sneak out here as a dare after hours but pretty soon the novelty is gone and during day light hours you don't get too many visitors here if any. But I knew if I went I'd see a particular blonde I would find him here. I wasn't wrong. With his back to me he faced an open window. His hands were held together behind his back and the wind from the open window was drifting his soft blonde hair back in delicate waves. It was a picturesque scene.

"Ahem." I clear my throat to garner his attention. I must have surprised him because he spun instantly on his heel, his wand slipping out from his sleeve and seamlessly into his hand. He looked ready to kill. When he realised it was only me intruding on his alone time his fierce eyes softened, but he didn't smile.

"Aria… Don't… Don't startle me like that." he finally finishes.

"You mean scare, don't scare you like that." I tease with one brow arched. He chuckles but it somehow feels fake, shallow, like the humour barely scratched the surface of his subconscious.

"A Malfoy never gets scared." Draco adds in mock pride. This time it was my turn to fake chuckle because even hearing the name Malfoy runs a chill down my spine. A blanket of hush befalls us and I slip myself on the ledge of the window Draco had just been standing in front of. The cooling winds chill my back and I shiver. I feel cold. But somehow the cold runs deeper than just a physical feeling. I shrug of the intense train of thought and instead focus on what is in front of me. Or rather who.

"So, what is it like? The manor I mean, is fort Malfoy still standing strong in the old tree out back?"

Draco chuckles again but this time it feels real, lit up with a memory of the past. "I should imagine so, I didn't go back in there after you left. I suppose that curse made me forget about it. I doubt mother even remembers it to order its dismantle." I nod.

"When I have to go there this summer we should check it out, see if our journal of a-z pranks is still hidden under that loose floorboard."

"Definitely." He smiles at me thinly and I can tell the word 'have to' stung him. But it's the truth. I'm being forced to go there against my will. We stand there in silence, but it's not awkward. We both understand my situation and see it for exactly what it is, 'lawful kidnapping' I believe would be an accurate description. The Malfoys are perfectly within their means to take me back into their custody, but they are also perfectly aware that I am happy and settled with Remus at the same time. We both also know that whatever waits me at Malfoy manor isn't just happy reunions and reminiscing the past, in reality it's far more sinister than that.

The silence had stretched on for so long the both of us had been completely absorbed into our own minds. "Kathy!" a first year screams hurtling into the entrance. I gasp and lose my balance on the ledge, it all slows down and I feel myself begin to fall backwards. The soft curls of wind are no longer chilling and soothing. Now they seem to be moving in the opposite direction, sucking me now through the window. I stifle the beginning of a scream but before the high pitched sound can leave my mouth I hear a-

"Accio Aria!" suddenly the sucking wind changes its direction once more and I no longer feel the ledge of the window scraping against the back of my thighs. Instead I'm hurtling through the air into a wide eyed Draco. I crash into him and our foreheads bang very hard against each other. It all goes black for a second but when my eyes refocus Draco is slumped against a wall. The back of his head must have hit the wall and he must have a concussion as a repercussion. I'm on top of him in an awkward sitting position and he's staring at me. Draco is trying really hard to focus on my face because he's squinting, his eyes moving about in all sorts of directions.

"I'm so sorry, I was playing hide and seek, I was sure she was here, Please don't hurt me." The first year begs, water gathering in his eyes. He was clearly afraid of Draco but Draco could hardly focus on his own hands let alone remember the face of the poor boy. I shoo him away and help Draco to his feet. I put one hand to my own forehead and feel a very obvious bump. _Great._

I put one of his arms around my shoulder and take most of his weight. He weighs a lot and has at least a foot over me, non the less I solider on through and half carry half drag him down the stairs. When we get into the castle all the whispers and stares I get are astounding. I'm sure not if they can tell if Draco has a concussion but the fact Draco, the Slytherin Prince, was seen with his arm over the shoulder of a Gryffindor girl will surely circulate the castle once or twice.

"Gracious me, what happened this time? And why is it that you two always injure yourself in pairs." I don't even have a response for this so I simply shrug and lead Draco over to the closest bed. He collapses like a ton of bricks onto the bed and my shoulders scream with the new found freedom.

Draco had to drink a rancid potion that Snape apparently makes by the crate load for Madam Pomfrey. My bump was also a minor injury and a simple spell had me looking normal in no time. I didn't even have time to register my proper well health before Harry came storming through the door.

"Couldn't even wait till you get her back to yours before you torture her could you!" Harry spits in a Draco's direction. Of course wherever Harry goes Hermione and Ron follow. They both just send the blonde death stares, he can't even register what is going on properly because the potion is still at work trying to un-concussion him.

"Harry forget him just focus on Ari." Says Hermione, the voice of reason.

"I'm fine." I interject before Harry can ask. "I just… tripped and fell into Draco, so there's no reason to shout at him." I want to tell him what really happened, that I went to meet Draco in the tower but I don't want them to know just how close I am to him. What if the order make me use Draco for information, I don't want to do that, so I'll just have to downplay our friendship.

"And you nearly knocked him out? Nice one Ari" Ron interjects, a smile lighting up his whole face. I role my eyes but smile back.

"She didn't nearly knock me out but if you don't mind can you leave the infirmary, I need to recover and I can feel the poorness radiating off of you." And there he is, normal Draco. Madam Pomfrey also shoos out the other three after Draco's persistent demanding of their removal and I am once again left alone in his company.

"Aria…"

"Mm."

"I know you're being forced to stay at the Manor, but you're not our hostage. You're a guest and will be treated as such." Draco offers softly as if it's of any condolence.

"I know." I reply, aware of the respect that side of the war hold for me due to who they believe is my alleged farther.

"And-"

"And?"

"And, urm whatever happens, in the manor I mean, you can come to me for anything, to talk or whatever."

I arch an eyebrow "why are you being so nice? Did your parents put you up to this?" I know me and Draco are on good terms, but that doesn't mean he's ever directly nice to me, other than you know, when he saved my life.

"No." he says sharply. "Well yes, I won't lie. They told me to befriend you, seeing as you're going to be living with us from now on, but I'm also doing it because I want to." He says sternly, no warmth in his voice, I know he's just trying to act like he's nonchalant about the whole situation. But I just smile warmly at him.

"Thank you Draco." I start, placing my hand over his knee where he lies on the bed. "For both saving my life and being a friend, back then and even now." I give his knee a reassuring squeeze before turning to leave. I don't know what to expect when I am forced to finally go back to that manor but I know it won't be pleasant and if I have even only one ally, even if he's not strictly on my side, I think I'll be able to make it through this in once piece.

* * *

Sorry for skipping a week, I've been super ill but I'm better know and back to writing


	10. Chapter 10

Rumours of Draco and me circulated the castle in a matter of hours. Stories warped from Draco walking with his arm around my waist to some first years catching us making out in the abandoned tower whilst I straddled him. That evening when I arrived at the dining hall I was saddened to find that I was receiving glares from both my fellow house mates for betraying them with my supposed skinship with Draco and every other girl that fancied herself to a bit of the Malfoy and now found themselves green with envy. I knew I had to dispel the rumours for both mine and Draco sake but I couldn't figure out how. Was I just meant to scream at the top of my lungs for all to hear?

I didn't have to of course because in sauntered Draco. "Oi Malfoy." One of his lackeys bellowed. "Is it true you're a taken man now?" the whole hall seemed to quieten down all in anticipation of the blondes answer.

"No." was all he responded quite curtly. Nothing more nothing less.

"Good because we don't want you contaminated by a dirty Gryffindor." His lackey continued.

"You're much too good for her anyway, she's a delusional cow for thinking she could even have you for a second" A slightly pug faced girl chimes in. Looking me dead in the eyes. I sigh, ignoring her please for an argument and take a seat.

"Shut your mouth Pansy." Draco spits before he elegantly places a roasted chicken leg on his plate. The girl does in fact quieten down but not before sending me a withered look. The rest of Gryffindor seem to be pleased with the confirmation that one of theirs was not cavorting with one of those. And just like that I was no longer being given the cold shoulder. If I had learnt anything from this little endeavour it was that it was paramount that we do not let on that me and Draco are friends. It would cripple me socially and make our school lives that of resemblances to hell.

As I make my way towards the library escorted by Fred I find that our usual seat was occupied by Draco himself. He sends Fred a sour stare and we divert our route to a table in the back. I was researching all I could on occlumency and legilimency. I had to protect my brain before anything else before I entered that snake pit commonly referred to as Malfoy Manor. It was approaching Christmas which means I had around two term to learn these life saving skills. After a while Fred got bored and said he was off to find George. The seat still warm Harry slid himself into the chair. "I can help you with that." Harry offers. "Just ask and we'll do whatever you need to help." I smile thinly at him. I appreciated the help. I really did.

I flipped the book I was reading so the text was upside down to me and the right way round for him. "This. I need help with this. I need to master this before anything else."

"On it." was all he said before he snatched the book from the table and walked towards the rear of the library. After 20 minutes of him not returning I decided to look for him. I walked past Draco again but this time seeing as I was alone he gave me a curt nod of acknowledgment. I smiled at him but didn't dare get any closer. Not when there was so many witnesses nearby ready to report my every move to any person looking for their next fix of castle gossip.

As I rounded a corner Hermonie came hurting towards me followed closely by Potter. "You want to learn occlumency and legilimency? It'll be difficult to master. But I think I know how."

"How?" I ask when she pauses.

"Professor McGonagall she must know. I bet you 1001 Galleons she does."

"Yes but how do we get her to teach me that?"

"Just ask her."

"Really?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Yes." She replies rolling her eyes. "she is well aware of your history, you're going to Malfoy manor for pities sake. If you say to her you feel like you need to learn for you own safety I can't imagine her saying no. trust me. Let's ask her." Hermoine finishes before she links arms with me, steering me towards our head of houses office.

Professor McGonagalls office is an array of stuffed dead animals and varying empty animal cages. A small fire was lit in the earth creating a smoky smell and a warm atmosphere. And despite the odd clutter about it all seemed well organised.

I sat alone in the office. Hermonie and Harry thought it best I ask and do this alone. "So you want to learn occlumency and legilimency hmm." She reiterates my request. I nod in response. "well first lets focus on occulmency. Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times." I swallow. Last time I had anything to do with any ancient and old magic I was placed under a curse that filled me the notion of utter lost and despair.

Without warning McGonagall shouts "Legilimens" I fall back into my chair as a rush of my memories come filtering out. Me and Remus sat hunched crying on the floor as he tells me my mother is no more. Memeories me of smashing all our ornate plates against the wall because I was so angry this world took away my only parent. Me with my head beneath the water, red ink swirling above the surfaces as Remus comes rushing in. pulling me out of what was going to be my watery grave. Sunken by the thoughts of my orphaned state. When the rushing of memories stop I gasp aloud. I cough loudly and try to regain a steady breathing pattern.

"Miss Seraphine. I am afraid to say that the magical defence of the mind against external forces trying to penetrate your mind is an obscure magic. But it is highly useful to deter strange forces from extracting intimate and sacred memories such as those. Please try harder." I wanted to scream at her. Shout even. Throw something at the wall and watch it shatter to a million pieces because that is what I felt like on the inside. Shattered to a million pieces. But I don't. I inhale sharply and simply nod.

"Go again." McGonagall nods, aiming her wand at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't say I was enjoying the occulemency lessons with McGonagall because that would be a lie. It was draining both mentally and physically. So much so that in my last Defence against the dark arts lesson I found myself dosing off. "Miss Ridd- Seraphine." I startle and nearly fall out of my chair. I can hear the Slytherins on the opposite end of the hall snickering behind their hands. "If my lessons are too boring for yourself then perhaps you would like to teach hmm." It was of course a rhetorical request.

I cleared my throat and stood. "Perhaps we could learn something a little more physical…" I sallow the lump in my throat. "My mother, my mother she taught me some defence spells that I could-"

"And where is your mother now Miss Seraphine?" my heart stops and I feel like someone had tossed a bucket of cold water over me. "Well? Your so called mother who taught you all these marvellous defence spells… where is she now? Perhaps she could come in and teach us all something alongside you hmm."

My eyes burned as the swell of tears formed and I harshly rubbed at my eyes with the back of my sleeves to dissolve them. "She's dead." I stay in a stern voice. My voice didn't shake or waver and I was surprised by the firm tone of it.

"Well. There you are class. That is preciously the demise you each shall face should you engage in practical use of these defence spells. My teaching method is far more safer and practical therefore if I see one more student yawn in my class it will be an automatic detention." She pauses for emphasis. "Sit down Mrs Seraphine." I numbly take my seat and even though Hermoine was glaring at Umbridge her hand squeezed my knee under the desk in a reassuring gesture. "Make sure you see me for detention." She finally starts again and although she wasn't looking at anyone in particular I know her last request was aimed at me.

When the lesson is over I grab my books and slide them into my satchel haphazardly and make a bee line for the door. I know Harry cares but I could feel his intense worrying stare bore into the back of my head for the duration of the lesson. As I rush for the door I crash harshly into a blonde. As I look up I pray silently to some malevolent being that it wasn't thee blonde. I intake sharply as my hazel eyes lock with a pair of steel eyes. I don't know why seeing him made me lose it but my bottom lip wobbled and tears started to flow. Luckily it was me and Draco at the front and no one witnessed my embarrassing outflow of emotion. I turn away and rush out of the door. I needed space and I needed time and I needed to not let anyone see me in such a sorry state.

I ran for a while, trying to create some distance between me and my class. When I realised I was lost in the chasm that is Hogwarts I slowed to a brisk walk, and then an unhurried stroll. I appeared to be walking past what seemed to be a courtyard of such. The dusky hallway on the side lines echoed my footsteps like a fog horn. "You look like her. You know." I startle and turn to see a serene ghost. She had waist length dark hair and a haunted look, which yes I know, is ironic.

"Sorry?"

"Your mother. You look like her."

"I… you knew my mother."

"Yes. Of course. I remember the face of every student who attends Hogwarts."

"Oh…" I feel at a loss for words.

"Your mother… she detested being a Slytherin. I do not blame her of course. She sought me out. She found solace in me I believe. Not many people seek me. Not very many good people. We had what is known as a private joke…" she grimaces and I believe she was attempting to chuckle. "I made her an honorary Ravenclaw as per her wishes… I heard news regarding her demise. The loss of a mother is truly a great one."

"Would it be rude of me to request that you tell me more about her. About her Hogwarts days." I ask. I didn't want to linger on the bad. I wanted something good to think about. My mother secretly befriending another house ghost sounded comical to me. I always thought of her as a shut in but the more I learned about her past self I realised in trying to protect me she had made herself into a shut in. Hiding us away in the knocks and crannies of the muggle world. Another pained expression flashed across the grey ladies face and I can only assume it was meant to be that of a smile.

"Of course." Was all she said as she started to float across the courtyard. She disappeared behind a wall and as magical as I am I did not poses the magical abilities to pass through walls. I assumed she was done with our conversation for the time being and that I should retreat to my side of the castle.

I didn't bother though. I continued to wonder the outskirts of the castle. I had a detention with Umbridge and I didn't fancy running in to the crew to explain why I had run out on them. I half expected to find Harry waiting for me outside Umbridges office but I was slightly disappointed to find he wasn't there. As I approached the door a familiar face rounded the corner. "Aria… wait." I turn to see who the voice belonged to even though I already knew who it would be.

"Draco." I say aloud. He walked straight towards me and when he reached my being he stopped, scratched the back his head and then took a step closer. He took my hand and placed something in them.

"Here." He said as he enclosed my fist around the mystery item, he took a step back and I felt what I think was a gust of wind pass between us. As I opened my fist I spied what looked like a tiny red geode. It had crystallised marron rocks all over it however when I squished it between my fingers it wasn't hard at all. In fact it was entirely squishy. "Careful." Draco says in a slightly scolding tone. "It took me all of three hours to make that dokfaw."

"Dokfaw?" I ask inquiringly.

"Yes it is an extremely concentrated dose of pain relief. The ingredients used to make it are rather pricey but mother buys me an extensive potions kit at the start of every semester." He finishes in a slightly boasting tone.

"Right…" I say. "Thanks I guess. If I even use it I'll have to come and thank you."

"No. You will need it now. Trust me. When you come out of Umbridge's detention you will need to swallow it. swallow it whole don't let it burst in your mouth. Think about what part of your body is in pain and the magic inside of it will target that area" I look at him confused. Why would I need a pain relief for a simple detention? Regardless I pocket the tiny geode like dokfaw and smile at him sweetly.

"Thank you Draco." I squeeze his shoulder in a reassuring friendly gesture and turn to approach my detention.


	12. Chapter 12

As I step out of Umbridges prissy office I rub the inside of my wrist, 'I will not act out in class, I will respect my elders' was finely etched into my skin. It was raw and red and it took all my strength during my detention not to cry. As my eyes began to pool I remember Draco's gift that I had pocketed earlier. The tiny geode like squishy rock felt foreign in my hand and without thinking too much I swallowed the crystallised object whole remembering Draco's strict instructions on the matter beforehand. It felt rough travelling down my throat and then all of a sudden it burst, a warm sensation grew in the base of my neck and I thought exclusively of the pain in my wrist. Within moments the warm feeling spread to the crude message etched into my wrist and I instantly felt better.

As I rounded the corner I found Harry sprinting towards me. He must not have noticed me because he ran straight past me. Skidded to a halt and turned abruptly. "Ari!" he breathed. I smile and wave awkwardly at him.

"Hey."

"I was meant to get here sooner but I got caught up…"

"It's okay Harry. I think I can manage the perilous walk back to our house dorm." Harry rolls his eyes at my obvious sarcasm and laughs besides himself. But the laughter dies quickly.

"I was busy organising something Aria."

"Organising what?"

"Just come with me." I nod politely and allow him to lead me. We walk in silence until we reach the seventh floor. Across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy Harry states up at a long stretch of blank wall. I wasn't quite sure what was going but I didn't interrupt Harry as he proceeded to walk back and forth three times. I wasn't sure if he was just barmy or pacing. In an instant a door appeared out of nowhere. I backed up a step and put a hand to my mouth. Magic never ceased to amaze me. Still not talking Harry open the ancient door and I follow him in blindly. Inside I'm met with a bunch of familiar faces, all smiling at me expectantly. "Aria… this is going to sound a tad cheesy, so brace yourself." Ron speaks up first. Puzzled I turn to Harry.

"Welcome to Dumbledores army." He gleams at me. "Let me clarify. Not long ago I held a meeting of sorts. I wanted to get better at defensive spells but I also wanted the people I care about to be able to defend themselves. So I created this. You weren't present at the first meeting at Hogsmead because you didn't have signed permission to leave the castle grounds… I did look for you to sneak you out… but yeah sorry I wasn't leaving you out intentionally." He scratches the back of his head apologetically "regardless of that. We're here and we're going to train. And I think your miny protest to Umbridge earlier really inspired us all. I know some spells myself. So does Hermione but your mother bought you up to be constantly on the defensive. That must mean you know a thing or two about defence against the dark arts… I was wondering… well we were wondering if you would consider teaching us what you know?" silence ensues and I look over the faces of my peers, all looking both scared and fired up with passion simultaneously.

"Of course I will." There was never a moment of doubt. I would help these guys any way I could. Ultimately I wanted good to prevail.

"So what do you all know?" I ask finally. There wasn't much time to waste and in all honesty the sooner we started the better. I gathered that the class contained people of mixed abilities and I sighed inwardly. This was going to be hard work. Harry took me on a tour of sorts where each individual showcased their talents, or rather lack of in regards to some people. Every time I walked away from someone my mind was moving at a hundred miles per hour devising a learning plan for them, what they needed to catch up on, what skills they had already mastered and so on and so forth.

By the end of the lesson my head ached and I needed to retire if only to sort my mind out. I had just been bombarded by so much new information I needed a moment to sift through what was important or not. But as they say, there is not rest for the wicked. I departed from the trio and headed straight to the library. I know it was incredibly past curfew but I just knew sleep wouldn't find me, not tonight at least. Harry leant me his marvellous cloak of invisibility and I slinked off alone to the peaceful sanctuary that is the library. Hermione offered to come along but as someone who has spent a majority of their life isolated, I needed to be alone. At least that's what I convinced myself of anyway. I know Draco wasn't a stickler for the rules and I was just hoping that on my way to the library I'd find a certain blonde skulking about in the shadows of the castle.

I had no such luck. Instead I retrieved a few high level defence spell books and sat on the floor in the corner of the library, if filch was coming I'd hear the soft pur of his fluff ball of a cat and whip the cloak over my head which I had draped over my shoulders, it is rather suffocating under there. I didn't learn much from the books that I didn't already know, instead it was more of a refresher course, reminding me of what I already know and what I can teach the others. When the early hours of the morning began to chime I decided it was finally time to retreat to my bed and hope the exhaustion that I felt would be enough to knock me into a deep sleep. As I trudged back to my room I suddenly caught my breathe and slammed myself against a wall. It was Draco.

What was he doing up? This may have been wrong of me but I decided to follow him, if he was going somewhere where the prying paintings weren't looking I could take my cloak off and talk to him. But I couldn't make it obvious that I was in possession of such a thing. Harry made me swear it.

He was walking at a brisk pace and didn't stop for anything. It was as if he didn't care if he got caught. As if he wanted to? Nonetheless we walked on for a moment or two and I became unaware of our bearings. It was so dark I struggled to navigate in such extreme dullness.

That is when the one thing I didn't want to happen happened. I tripped. My cloak caught on the toe of a suit of armour and I hurtled forward, crashing loudly onto the floor. The cloak lay scrunched up against the armour and could be perceived as just that, a grey crushed velvet looking piece of fabric. Me however, I lay crumpled on the floor. As soon as I look up Draco is standing in a fighting stance, wand in hand, eyes ablaze and ready to kill. I shrink back from his stare and it takes him a moment to register who it is that sits before him cradling their scratched up knee on the floor. His eyes don't soften even after releasing who I am and I shiver under his hateful glare.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't." I say defensively "Okay… I was."

"Why?" he asks imperatively.

"Because… I wanted to talk to you… and I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin…" how do I say to someone that I want to hang out with them but I don't want people to see us together? Especially at this time of night. We managed to squish the rumours quite abruptly last time however a second time of being seen together would most likely not end too well for us. Me especially. Draco seems to visibly relax as he sweeps over our surroundings and deems us alone.

"What is that rag on the floor?" Draco asks pointing at Harrys invisibility cloak.

"Oh um, I was a little chilly, it's just a blanket." I stammer and stuff the cloak into my satchel. Standing straight I rub dust off of my knees. Patting them clean. Just then Draco steps forward and starts patting at my shoulder.

"Ari… you're filthy." He says, not in a condescending way but in a more matter of fact way. And he was right. I was pretty dirty. Not in a gross or smelly way. But I had been tossed around a little in the training room and I couldn't deny I was covered in dust.

"Yeah…" I laugh awkwardly as I continue to swipe away any dust off of myself. And just like that a flip switches in Draco and he laughs a little.

"You always were the mucky one." He retorts as he steps closer and starts swiping away at the dust between my shoulder blades where I couldn't reach. "Do you remember that time you convinced me to swim in that old lake by Abington trying to search for mermaids?" he reminisces. I laugh and nod in agreement, recapping the whole adventure. Draco was still wiping the dust off of my back whilst we talked and neither of us had realised but he was now wiping dust off of my lower back, if his hand was a just a little lower he would actively be making a dishonest women of me. We must have noticed where his hands were at the same time because his hands stop where they are and he takes a step back. I take a step back too.

"thanks." I say, not entirely sure what I'm thanking him for. "I'll see you around?" I say taking a few steps backwards, I smile one last time at him and turn on my heel. Heading straight for the darkness of my room so no one could view the intense blush flushing my cheeks a warm coral.

"You were gone ages" a sleepy Hermione yawns as I crawl into bed.

"shhh" I hush her. The next morning I stroll casually into the dining hall with the twins, as I walk in I catch Draco's eyes and he chokes on his orange juice a little. His house mates laugh at him and jab him with their elbows. I pretend I didn't notice and make a beeline for the side of the table where I would have my back to him.

"Ari" I zone back into the room to find Fred's ghostly pale fingers snapping before my face.

"Yes?" I chuckle as I shove his hand away from my personal space bubble.

"Did you find anything useful yesterday?" he inquires on a serious note. I nod and with my hands do a come hither gesture to the gang. They all lean in forward.

"After analysing your skills I've mentally been preparing individual lesson plans for each of yo-"

"we don't have time for that Ari." Harry interrupts. "We need to learn a lot and we need to learn quick." Although I didn't appreciate being interrupted I understand the great amount of stress Harry was under.

"It's okay Harry, you gave me a job and I'm going to do it. I won't let you guys down" I smile at him reassuringly and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"Well what do we have here gents?" Draco's snide voice cuts in. "Looks like a couple of peasants, an orphan and the insufferable know it all are all plotting." Blaze and Goyle snigger.

"Hang on a minute." Goyle cuts in with his usual sluggish tone of voice. "What about her?" he asks, pointing straight at me.

"What about her?" Draco asks, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't insult her, so what is she?" Draco looks flustered for a moment, but within a split second he had regained his composure.

"well she's the weird new kid isn't she, she's a nothing." Draco answers smugly.

"A nothing? Is that the best you've got Malfoy? Cause I'll tell you what you are-" I say hotly before Draco interrupts.

"And what is that?" Draco asks with slits in his eyes.

"A snake." I spit before I stand on my feet and walk straight out of the hall. I didn't linger to hear the resounding 'oooooo' from my peers. I just left.


	14. Chapter 14

"That was some brilliant acting" Draco gushes as he halts to a stop beside me, he places a hand on my shoulder and exhales deeply.

"mm…" I reply nonchalantly.

"Something wrong?" Draco picking up on my tone of voice immediately.

"When you made fun out of Harry for being an orphan I won't lie it bothered me a bit…" I reply. "I'm an orphan too you know." Deciding honesty would be the best approach to this situation.

"Fair enough but you do understand neither me nor Potter get along, in fact I loathe his entire existence." Dracos voice raises by an octave.

"But why?" I enquire. I mean I understand the base line for why they had a dislike for each other but I don't exactly get why there is such intense hatred between the two.

"I'm sure you've heard Potters side." It doesn't sound like a question but I nod anyway. "Besides Ari, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to start getting along with your other friends. That isn't how this works." He says quite firmly. At that however I feel a pool of anger simmer in the pit of my stomach.

"I never asked you to be nice to anyone? I know who you are, I know what you are Draco, I was just expressing my unhappiness."

"And what is that Aria. Tell me. I want to know. Because I know what you are too." He spits, ignoring the last segment of my sentence.

"Don't you dare say it." I threaten.

"Aria Riddle." I gasp out loud.

"The Dark lords daughter, here to restore honour to the pure bloods society" I didn't mean to but it was as if my body was moving on its own. I slap Draco across the face. Even before my hand makes contact with Draco's face I already regretted my actions. Time slowed down but the motion of my hand moved so quickly that by the time my brain told my hand to stop it was already too late. It was as if I was an unknown entity and I was viewing the entire situation take place from an outsiders perspective.

"Aria!" I hear screamed from the end of the hallway. I turn and see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there, all three of their facial expressions looked shell shocked. But I didn't have time for them. I turn to Draco and see him clutching his face where I had just assaulted him.

"Draco I-" I didn't get to finish whatever I was going to say because Draco places a hand up in the air meaning for me to stop talking. I do. He brushes said hand through his lose bleach blonde hair and turns on his heel.

"Draco?" I call but he doesn't turn around. I wait a moment, hesitation telling me not to bother him when he's this angry. Because Draco? Speechless? Unheard of. I was worried sick. I then start to walk towards him but I feel another hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Ari leave him." It was Harry. I push his hand off and turn to my previous target.

"Seriously Ari. Leave him. I know you guys were childhood friends. I get it. But leave it. Please" I turn back towards Harry. I mean what right did he have to tell me what to do but before I can even open my mouth harry continues.

"We're on opposite sides of the war. I don't need to remind you what that means." He says quite firmly. This whole conversation sounds like an older brother scolding his little sister. But maybe he was right? Me and Draco Clearly stood for different morals. Maybe a friendship between the both of us was just a ridiculous pipe dream, maybe the both of us just wanted to cling onto a tiny shred of our childhood. A small morsel of happiness in our otherwise quite bleak young lives.

I sigh deeply and physically feel my shoulders slump. In the opposite direction of where Draco stalked off I sling off towards my room. Why was something as simple as having a friend made so incredibly difficult by the state of the wizarding world.

I skip dinner all together and the next morning when I force myself to go down for the breakfast for the sheer reasoning of needing sustenance I am greeted by a beaming bunch of Weasleys.

"Wicked hit you landed there yesterday Ari." Fred starts off as I descend the last few steps.

"You should have seen it Fred. Bloody amazing." Ron gushes at the memory. I smile weakly.

"Breakfast?" I ask into the group at now one in particular, hoping the get off of this topic.

Approaching the great hall I catch sight of blindingly bright patch of blonde in an otherwise vast sea of brown and black.

"Draco" I start off. I was ahead of the others with only Harry besides me and as he was aware of our past affiliation I didn't think it was wrong of me to use his first name. I stare up hopefully at my long-time companion however he just walks straight past me. As he does so I swear I feel a breeze that sends a shiver straight down to my bones.

"Did anyone hear something?" Draco speaks into the hallway. "Must have been a nothing." He says. Again I shiver. The edge in his voice was so sharp it could impale a brick wall. I stand there for a moment, stunned into silence. I feel Harry put an arm around my shoulder and lead me towards the Great hall, our original destination.

I push around a plate of eggs but suddenly I have no appetite and I just know that if I even attempted to swallow the contents of my plate it would just end up as a mess of bile. I had never had a falling out with a close friend before. I had no idea how to approach the situation. Sometimes I can't help but get mad at my mother for sheltering me away for a majority of my life, shunning me away from simple life experiences such as damage control on a flipped friendship. But then of course I remember why she did what she did and now another extra dolloping of guilt is slapped on top of my plate of negative emotions. In my peripheral vision I notice students standing and guess that means that first period was about to commence. I stand also and make my way to my first lesson of the day. Defence against the dark arts. Great.

When I arrive at my destination I enter the threshold of the classroom and stand shocked in the entry way. My stopping was abrupt and a Slytherin girls clashes with me.

"Move it." she spits as she shoves me to the side. I don't even register the unhappy Slytherin, I scramble to my seat and focus on what I see before me.

"Good morning class." Umbridge Beams. She stands proudly at the front. Hands placed behind her back. Her woven pink suit is garish against the dullness of the rest of the room. She couldn't contain herself. Standing beside her was Draco, besides him was Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Graham Montague and finally Cassius Warrington.

In fact the whole lot of them looked positively pleased with themselves. "Class, before you stands a collection of exceptional students, students that I think are avid rule followers. They embody precisely what Hogwarts stands for and you should all feel privileged to be able to call them your peers." Around me amongst the Gryffindor side of the room I hear a few gagging sounds and some chuckles.

"Silence." Umbridge shrieks. I wince at the shrill tone of her voice. "As I was saying. These students are now part of the Inquisitorial Squad. They are in charge of ensuring order among the student populace, they have the authority to dock points and-"

Again my side of the class collectively groan. "Quite." Umbridge screams once more. "Young Malfoy here will be the leader, I trust his judgement explicitly. Be wary." She finishes off. The Inquisitorial Squad smugly walk back to their seats. There are a few light applauds from the Slytherin side of the class. The last to leave the front of the classroom is Draco. And he smiles at me as he does so. But it wasn't the kind, warm smile I'm use to that made me reminisce of happier times. This one was filled with malice. I couldn't bear looking at him when he looked so full of hate so I avert my gaze. I look down at my books and hope I was imagining the look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Some weeks had gone by and I hadn't as much as coughed in Draco's direction. At first I was quite bothered by the abrupt halt in our rekindled friendship but as the weeks went on I found myself far too busy to even dwell on the matter.

I was busy with Dumbledore's army and fighting to make peace within the wizarding world whilst Draco was busy leading the Inquisitorial Squad doing… well whatever Draco did best, tormenting student using his authoritative stature in society, or at least the society created within the walls of Hogwarts. Before the fight and before I had slapped him, in and in-between classes if we caught each other's eye we would exchange a quick glance, a fleeting smile, something, just any form of acknowledgment that meant _I saw you and I see you seeing me._ But not anymore, It's hard to fix any relationship when you're constantly being pressured by external sources to sever all ties. The trio had been relentless in informing on why Draco was no good and why it was for the best we end all communication other than when it was absolutely necessary.

On top off all of this McGonagall had set me exercises to practice my occlumency. Before I moved onto anything else she said it was paramount that I perfected the skill of closing off my mind. Not to mention final exams on the horizon. Ultimately I was preoccupied for the most part. But every so often I would slow down just enough to dwell on my own state of being. My mind would skim over an array of subjects, mother, keeping alive, who my real father is, Draco. It hurt to think that the person I've known the longest was now not a part of my life, essentially, I am perfectly aware that I would be spending the summer in his family manor, but I've been there, practically lived there. It is an easy place to avoid someone resembling that of a small castle as opposed to a home.

Harry snaps a finger in front of my face and I zone back into the room. "Were you listening to what I was saying?" Harry asks, I look past him and see our small group of rag tag rebels and smile slightly. I was so proud of them, for standing up for what they believed in, for actively doing something to better the lives of those around them even if it meant getting in harm's way.

"Yeah." I answer, lying through my teeth.

"Then what did I just say?" he enquires with one eyebrow arched.

"Team work, morals. Screw Voldemort, you know, all that jazz." I answer, struggling not to smile.

"Yeah right." He chuckles and tosses a copy of The Daily Prophet at me, it smacks me straight on the head. "You're a bit of a wonderer, do you know that." he retorts as he dodges the paper that I fling back at him.

"All the best people are, wouldn't you agree?" Luna speaks dreamily into the room. In our brief time together I had gotten to really enjoy her company. She makes me view life from a new lens, a weird lens where nothing is quite what it seems.

We hadn't quite started today's session of Dumbledore's army, not everyone was present, just then Colin Creevey comes rushing into the room. He slams the ancient doors behind him and rests his small frame again the hardened wood and tries quite obnoxiously to steady his breathing. We're all on our feet and start making our way towards him.

"Mate, take it easy." Ron says, resting a hand on Colin's shoulder, a look of worry evident on his pale face.

"Can't" he exhales out. "Had to run… had to run." He says again his breathing not calming down. "Draco was tailing me."

"What?" I say a little too loudly causing a couple of people to look back at me. "Sorry…" I say a lot quitter this time. But my outburst had given Colin a moment to catch his breathe.

"Draco and Blaze were right on my tail." Colin finally admits. His eyes as wide as saucers. "I couldn't shake them for ages."

"Are you sure they weren't still following you when you came in here?" Harry inquires, pushing himself to the front.

"Yes I hid in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for ages. Then I had to hop from classroom to classroom, I even had to hide in a broom closet for a minute or two. What a journey."

"Right." Harry starts, he claps his hands together and we all turn our attention to him. "First of all well done Colin for shaking off Malfoy and his minions." He starts and Colin receives a few claps on his shoulders and well done shouts. "But secondly what have we learnt today guys? That Draco is hot on our tails. We need to step up and be ten times more cautious than we already have been. This is getting real." We all nod and I look around, everyone face sobers up at the end of Harry's talk. Things were getting real. Umbridge was starting to make living in Hogwarts unbearable. She kept implementing all these new rules. It was difficult to breathe without breaking one of them. So far I have had 20 points in total docked by the Inquisitorial Squad. None by Draco, every time I'm doing something that breaks the rules conveniently Draco is nowhere to be seen, I don't know if that's because he hates me now and would rather avoid me altogether or because it is his last shred of friendship shining through, but either way this was another one of those thoughts that drifted its way into my brain when my wind decided to wonder.

In today's lesson I was teaching the spell Relashio. I thought it paramount to learn as the spell forces an object or person to release its hold on something, or repels objects with the force of another object. A handy spell indeed to have within ones arsenal.

When I was satisfied that everyone had grasped a basic enough concept of the spell I released them to practice and perfect in their own time. I always make my own way back to my dorm after these gatherings for nothing more than to have five minutes alone with my own conscious. It was on today's stroll back to Gryffindor tower that I rounded a corner and catch sight of none other than Blaze Zabini. Pure luck of course. I roll my eyes as he catches my eye and struts over.

"Well what do we have here?" he drawls.

"I don't know Zabini, what do we have here?" I ask back sarcastically.

"It would appear that this little Gryffindor has found herself out of bed after hours… now what shall we do with her?" he asks and I resist the urge to do to him what I did to Draco.

"I honestly do not understand why you're referring to me in third person but if you're going to give me a detention then just hurry up."

"Not so quick, it appears that a number of Gryffindor's have been caught outside of bed after hours tonight. Suspicious indeed." He smoothly says. However I don't swoon as he gazes at me with his intense stare that countless other girls seem to succumb to. Instead I feel myself chill to the bone. If others have been caught then we're one step closer to being revealed.

"Zabini!" I hear shouted from across the hall. I look up and Draco is there. He doesn't look at me, nor does he acknowledge my existence. "Come." Is all he says before he starts to turn on his heel.

"But as you can see I am currently engaged in a conversation with Miss Seraphine here" he protests to his ring leader yet still managine to appear suave.

"Who?" Draco inquires appearing edged yet nonchalant simultaneously. I sadden at his response but do not react. Zabini then looks me up and down, shrugs once just before he scuttles off towards Draco. I watch their retreating forms, a piece of me longing to call him back.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm left standing alone in an empty hall way, the walls whistle with a slight breeze, it seems to carry a message. That message is run. So I do, I run. Me feet pound against the stone flooring, the sound echoing throughout the hallowed halls, a thunderous lone applaud. I do not know why and I do not know how but for some reason something is urging me to go, to go and find Harry. A part of me somewhere in the deepest part of my subconscious feels as though he needs me right now. If there is one thing I have learnt from my little time here and from absorbing all of Harry's tales it is to never doubt your intuition, magic is woven into the very fabric of being here. So if I feel like Harry needs me, he probably really does needs me.

I pass dozens of paintings all complaining due to my heavy footfall, but that doesn't stop me. Even before I come to a proper halt I shout "Mimbulus mimbletonia" the fat lady startles but swings open. Maybe she can sense my urgency. I skid to a halt in the common area and swing around. Where are the boys dorm again? I stand still for a moment, I can hear my heart beat, it's loud and fast, its beating almost hypnotising. I face the way I know the boys retreat to every evening and propel myself up the stairs, at the top there are a number of doors. The hallway mirrored the girls dorm exactly, hopefully the layout is similar. I walk towards what would be my room but in the girls dorm and slowly push forward the door. I creep in and my footsteps are silenced by the plush rugs beneath my foot. There, in the very last bed in the room is Harry. He is sweating profusely, his head was moving to the side slightly a word on the cusp of his lips. What was he trying to say? No? His slightly parted lips were wet at the cupids bow and I reach forward to swipe away drenched bits of hair out of his face. Something felt so familiar about Harry. It always had, like I knew him before, I hadn't of course. He starts to move even more in his dream, my brows knit together in worry, I wasn't sure if I should wake him. His thrashing becomes worse, violent even.

"Harry." I call, I shove him a bit but his eyes are still firmly shut. "Harry!" I say loudly, forgetting the room is filled with sleeping boys. I see someone stir in the bed across from harry. I shove him even harder and he wakes with a look of pure fear plastered across his face. We're both silent for a moment "Harry…" he turns his head towards me, visibly shudders and then tosses the covers off of himself, he starts running towards the door, bear feet in all and I follow close behind.

We both end up outside of Dumbledore's office. Harry doesn't wait and lets himself in. Dumbledore must have known we were approaching because he is waiting for us in his chair, his linen pyjamas looked well worn.

"Potter, Seraphine… what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asks demandingly. I gulp. Harry doesn't falter though.

"Sir, I had a dream, except it didn't feel like a dream…" I look at him puzzled, where is he going with this? Harry goes on to explain what he saw. It happened like a whirlwind. All the Weasley's were rushed off to see to their father. Apparently Harry was somehow linked to Voldemort. I shudder at the thought of being that close to a man so cruel, but then I remember that I'm his supposed daughter and then I feel like an idiot. Harry is whisked away by professor Snape and I'm left alone.

I stand in Dumbledore's office, I look up and see a battered old hat on the shelf. It's grubby and dusty looking but I didn't have to question why such an item was sitting perched on the shelf like that. It was the sorting hat. I walk over to it, the hat was just within my reach. Blast my petite height. My fingers grazed the malted fabric, I take a step back and reach for my wand. "Accio sorting hat." I say aloud, the hat zooms into my already sweating palms.

"Who goes there?" it says gruffly. "ah… Aria Seraphine… or should I say Riddle?" it asks me smugly.

"How did you know that?" I ask, taken aback slightly.

"Not much goes on in this office that I don't know about" it answers bluntly. I nod, I guess there isn't much to do when you spend 364 days sitting on a shelf.

"Can I wear you?" I ask politely.

"And why would you want to do that, you are already a proud Gryffindor." It says with a hint of pride in its tone.

"Because I'm not just a lion am I? My mother was a snake… I don't know what my father was…"

"Oh I think you do miss Seraphine." It interrupts.

"Nonetheless… I want to know… may I?"

"Of course." I smile and place it on my head. Silence ensues and I shudder despite the lack of any draft in the cosy office space. "Interesting… you have many commendable qualities. You're bravery is admirable, the nerve you possess is noteworthy. But your ambitiousness out ranks those, it shines like a beacon of light. You have the makings of a great leader. Self-preservation, cunning… it is all there, it would have to be… Slytherin!" it shouts. I gasp and snatch the hat off of my head.

* * *

I have two very split ways I'm thinking of taking this story. let me know what you think so far, what you think will happen and what you want to happen etc, it would really help, thank you


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning when I descend into the common room I find Harry waiting for me, except it didn't quite seem like Harry. He looked haunted, scared, drained. I smile weakly and sit on the arm rest of the chair Harry was sitting in. "You alright?" I inquire. He doesn't answer me at first, just slightly shakes his head. "What happened, with Snape I mean?" maybe I shouldn't have been pushing him so hard but I needed to know. Again Harry doesn't say anything and in the silence I think back to the sorting hat, Snape could have been my head of house, Draco wouldn't be my secret friend, I would be in the dungeons right now. All of that would have been true if Dumbledore hadn't decided that being in Gryffindor was in my best interest… but why had it been in my best interest? If I am the supposed dark lords daughter then surely I should be in Slytherin, making connections and infiltrating the minds of our enemies children.

"My father… he wasn't as nice as I thought…" Harry finally spits down in less than a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"Father, he was cruel to Snape, bullied him, humiliated… why would dad do that?" I didn't have an answer to his question, I don't think Harry wanted one either.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know what it's like to learn something new about your parent but they're no longer around to question them about it… its harrowing." Harry turns to me, he's looks me dead in my eyes with pity. Pity? How could he possibly pity me when we're practically in the same situation, parent-wise. Aside from the fact that Voldemort himself thinks he is my true father.

"Do not look at me like that Harry, I forbid it." I add on at the end.

"Sorry." Harry stammers out. Everyone looks at me with pity in their eyes, Harry was the one person who never had, and he was not allowed to start doing so now.

Together we descended down towards the great hall. The Weaslys and Granger were already there. I sat beside Fred and Harry seated himself beside Ginny. Within the small bubble of Gingers the atmosphere was tense. As they explained the critical condition of their father I look down at the table and see Fred's fist balled up. He was tensing his arm so hard his arm was riveted with veins. It shook with intensity and I could sense the anger rolling off of him in thick waves. His vision was shrouded in red thinking about Voldemort sending that snake to harm his father. I place my hand on top of his and squeeze. He looks at me briefly, a warm smile. I smile back, it made me happy to know that despite the circumstances he could still smile, a genuine smile, not fake and forced to fool outsiders to perceive he was doing better than he was, not like me. All my smiles felt fake sometimes. Even when I was genuinely smiling or laughing I would suddenly think of my poor mother, dead in her grave, or the fact I was being lawfully kidnapped to live in the Malfoy manor, or the I would be going there to be groomed to be the dark heiress of the pureblood world. Often the laughter would die on my lips, or if I could catch the laughter the moment before it died I could phase it out so people didn't know, know that I was suffering inside my own mind. I needed to take a leaf out of Fred's book. I leave my hand where it is, on top of Fred's, although he had relaxed his fist, he still shook slightly.

Just then I lurch forward, someone's bag had collided hard with my back and my hand on top of Fred's goes flying forward, covering Ginny in a colourful splatter of pulpy orange juice and scrambled eggs. I turn to see the culprit but they are already walking away. Of course it was none other than Malfoy.

"Oi!" both me and Harry shout at the same time.

Malfoy looks over his shoulder rather flippantly "Is there a problem, Potter?" he inquire, lazily arching a brow. Ginny stands, a furious scowl plastered across her face. I see Fred stand, the fury of a thousand different scenarios shadowing his face. If I didn't calm him down then all hell would break loose. And although Draco yet again ignored my existence I wasn't about to let that sadness show.

The Weasleys were all sent back to Hogwarts for a change of cloths and to get something to eat, as Mrs Weasley refused to leave her husbands side they couldn't go back home. "Guys, you've changed and eaten, let's just get you guys to where you're really needed, with your mother-" the words hitch in my throat and I roughly swallow a lump in my throat, it was sickening to think, but I was jealous of the Weasleys, even in this situation, they still had their mother, and my lack off one made me feel a bout of loss. I look up to Draco and although he had been ignoring me, for the first time in ages he's actually looking at me, not pretending to look through me like he had been as of recent. A look of pity sparked across those stormy eyes of his. I looked away. I couldn't bare it. I inhale deeply, turn to my friends and plaster as much of a realistic smile as I can muster. "Shall we go?" I say chirpily. The twins give me a weird look but I don't falter. I don't need anyone seeing through my fake charade, not quite yet anyway, not like I know Draco just had. I put myself between the twins and link my arms between theirs, leading them towards Dumbledore's office. I walk past Draco and even as I've past him I can feel him staring, his eyes boring into my back, creating impressions that would last forever.

After Ginny had re-changed we were all reunited in Dumbledore's office. Me, Hermione and Harry sent the sibling on their way and then we were ushered out, told to attend our classes and not to speak of this with anyone. On the way to Potions with Snape we chit chatted about occulmency, seeing as I had been learning it just that little bit longer than Harry I had a few tips to share. Harry was eager to learn and I was happy to be useful. When we entered the classroom Snape looked little than impressed.

"Seats. Now." He said in two blunt syllables. "Seraphine." Snape said my name more like an order than a way of garnering my attention. I turn to answer but before I do he is already pointing at the empty seat besides Draco. I inwardly cringe. The last thing I wanted was to have to face Malfoy, not after that look on his face today. However it seems the potion that we would be recreating in class today was slightly more complex than usual and therefore having a partner was not optional.

"Sir I'll work with Malfoy, Aria can work with Hermione." Harry volunteers.

"My my, how chivalrous of you Potter, but I don't believe I asked you, did I?" Snape sneers. "Did I?" Snape repeats.

"No sir, you didn't." Harry finally answers, jaw clenched tight.

"Then I suggest you mind your own business and take your seat by Miss Granger." Snape replies dismissively. A few of the Slytherins laugh as Harry slides into the stool by an embarrassed looking Hermione. I sigh, why Harry felt the need to always try to come to my rescue I'd never understand. He was such a mother hen.

I too slide into the stool beside Draco and places my things on the floor beside me. After a bit of awkward shuffling around I finally settle into my seat.

"Today we will be recreating a potion from earlier on this year, as time has passed I expect a 100% success rate amongst you, especially as you are partnered up, consider it a charity." Snape begins and although his tone was rather unpleasant, I suppose this was an act of kindness, allowing the class to revisit this portion of the class with the hopes of encouraging us to be a lot better. After learning about the reasons why my mother did what she did I've learnt to always read between the lines. To look for a deeper image or more profound intention. It forces you to open your eyes. Although I wasn't attending Hogwarts when the class first attempted this potion I was eager to prove myself.

"The potion should be a turquoise blue when finished and simmered before being consumed. Do you understand _Nevile_ I said turquoise, not orange." And just like that Snape shreds up the tiny bit of humanity I had bestowed upon him. Across the classroom Nevile flushes a bright red and again the Slytherins snigger in the background. Even Draco let out a small laugh despite his best efforts to seem as though he couldn't see nor hear me.

At least 45 minutes go by in silence and although in a practical sense of mind this means both me and my potions partner have worked hard to produce an excellent batch of the draught of peace it was stifling. I know Draco was in the wrong for ignoring me and treating me like nothing but I did slap him, and although I refuse to apologise, seeing as he called me Aria Riddle, he doesn't know that Voldemort isn't my real father, so can I really be mad at him? Of course I can. Nonetheless, I was going to be the bigger person here and end this awkward silence.

For a long while all you can hear is me grinding our porcupine quills into a powder and Draco grinding a segment of a unicorn horn into a power. I clear my throat but Draco doesn't so much as look up from his task.

"Draco?"

"…"

"Draco…"

"…"

"Draco!" I say in a quite shout causing a few student to peer in our direction.

"Is there a problem here Miss Seraphine, Mr Malfoy?" Snape inquires as he glides to our table, both hands behind his back.

"No sir." Me and Draco both say synchronised. Snape peers into out cauldron, nods once and moves onto the next table.

"Keep it quite or you'll get us both in trouble." Draco speaks up.

"Oh, do I suddenly exist to you now?" I ask sarcastically. I get no answer. "Draco, I need to tell you a secret." I finally say. This definitely peaks his interest because I visibly see his ears twitch. After another long moment of silence he finally speaks up.

"What is it?" he asks, Draco was trying to sound annoyed but you could hear the curiosity dripping off of his tongue.

"I put the sorting hat on." I say.

"Congratulations, everyone in this room did." I roll my eyes.

"When I first started here I wasn't allowed to put it on, I was automatically put in Gryffindor."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." I answer abruptly. "But get this… I'm really a Slytherin. The hat said so." I look at Draco to gauge his reaction. I thought it would either be confusion or humour, but not this, not relief. He visibly sighs a sigh of relief.

"I knew it." he finally breathes. "I knew you were one of us." He continues.

"One of what?" I inquire. But the question lingers unanswered in the air. Snape calls the lesson to an end and Blaise swaggers over to reclaim his ring leader whilst Harry ushers me back towards him and Hermione. As an entire classroom tries to squeeze out of one door to leave Snapes classroom I find myself squished right up against Draco. His solid torso stopping my own body from being thrown up against the rest of the student body. "Welcome home, Aria Riddle." I hear whispered in my ear. I gasp and turn to see who said that, but there's just a mass of bodies pushing up against me now. No Draco to be seen, just faceless bodies in a swarm or emerald and ruby.


	18. Chapter 18

It's funny, as soon as Draco found out I was actually a Slytherin he seemed to have gotten over the slap. He sent me small smiles from across the library or a little nod when we passed each other by in the hallways much like he use to be before we argued. I could tell he was itching to get me alone to talk. And in all honesty I wanted to talk to him too. But I never got a moment of peace. After the attack on Mr Weasley Harry had put real pressure on us in Dumbledore's army to really buckle down and perfect what we could. This meant more frequent meetings which off course meant more sneaking around which in turn made Umbridge more suspicious. I spent so much time avoiding Draco due to his leadership position in the Inquisitorial Squad and he spent so much time trying to get me alone to talk that we were trapped in this weird state of limbo where he was the cat and I was the mouse.

I wasn't sure how much longer we could carry on these secret meetings, what happens when we get caught? If news gets out that I was part of this and the Malfoy's hear they will question where my loyalties lie. Then my mission of pretending that I believe that I truly am the heir of the dark lord will be over before it began. "Ouch" I cry as I find myself tripping forwards. I collide with the cold stone flooring.

"Sorry Ari" Fred laughs out as he waves his wand in the air that he had just used to trip me.

"Gotta pay better attention than that" George also laughs out. I roll my eyes but smile as well. Instead of getting up however I sit myself on the floor, cross legged and lean against a pillar. I sigh to myself. "That's a big sigh from someone so little." George jokes as the twins both position themselves on either side of me on the floor.

"For someone so little I guess I'm dealing with something really big." I reply nonchalantly.

"You're gonna go back to the Malfoys, trick all those pure bloods and destroy them from the inside out. Don't even think about doubting yourself." Fred says so matter of factly I almost believe him.

I chuckle out loud. "Thanks boys. Where would I be without you?" I ask to neither of them really. We all laugh this time and both the boys rest their heads on my shoulder. I pat them both on the head. They really do have the ability to make me forget, they make me feel young again. With their heads on my shoulder they both point their wands up and cast their patronus. I smile as the ghostly hyena and coyote play flight, their lingering illuminated shadows bathing me in an iridescent lull of happiness. I point my own wand up and cast my own patronus. A Bengal tiger emerges and the glowing stipes create the imagery of a skeletal feline. I laugh as my own tiger chases the hyena and coyote around like a cat toying with two mice. "Do you know what this means?" I ask between fits of giggles.

"It means" George responds first.

"That you're a bully." Fred finishes off between his own bouts of laughter.

"no, it means I'm in charge." I laugh out loud, snorting by accident.

"Oh really?" Fred starts this time.

"Are you sure about that?" George finishes. I look up at our three patronuses and find the hyena and coyote have now joined forces and were chasing my poor tiger about. I smile and feel my heart swell with love. I hope this feeling lasts forever. And whilst I wished my little wish I sat there in complete bless. Sandwiched between two of my dearest friends as out patronus skittered about like ghostly baby animals.

Just then a loud thud emits from across the room. My stomach drops in my stomach and both me and the twins jerk forward. We stand and I slowly begin to approach the wall that had shook. The twins each place a hand on my shoulder and push me behind them. I don't protest because another loud thud vibrates through the wall and this time the structure of the whole room vibrates. I find my knees getting considerably weaker as the twins step tighter together to form some sort of protective barrier between me and whatever it is on the other side of the wall. Another loud thud is delivered and the mirror shatters completely, a cascade of brilliantly sharp silver falling to the floor like a waterfall of precious metals. I hear a scream from somewhere in the room and try to push past the twins but Fred spins and grabs me by both my arms. "Aria. We don't know what's coming. Stay a secret." He whispers ferociously. I see Harry give Fred a nod of approval before he approaches the new found hole in the wall. I agree with Fred but I didn't want to seem cowardly. None the less I take a step back and stand party behind the stone pillar.

"Move!" I hear Harry scream as he pushes Collin away from the hole. There's a loud explosion and I scream too. The Pillar I was leaning against shakes violently as another cascade of the rocks fly across the room. The twins take an instinctive step back and as they shield their faces their bodies shield me.

There is a moment of pure silence as the smoke clears. I hear breathing, mine mingled in with the likes of every other terrified soul in the room. As the smoke descends an earthy scent coils around my nose and I inhale the dust particles swimming around in the air where just moments ago I watched mine and the twins' patronuses mingle.

"I knew it!" screams filch as a smug looking Umbridge crosses the threshold of the room of requirements. Draco and the rest of his Slytherin snitching crew also emerges and Fred turns to me for only a split second to shove me behind a giant pillar that still stood erect. I know why. The rest of Slytherin cannot know that I was part of Dumbledore's army. I had to remain a secret otherwise the heir of the dark lord or not they would never trust me enough to let me in on their secrets, their plans, their crimes, everything I needed to help bring them down.

In an oddly unsettling way Umbridge says two words. "Get them" as she turns pointedly and struts off to what I can only assume is Dumbledore to parade her findings and use us as the ammunition she needed to take him down. There was a moment of hesitation before the Slytherins start rounding us up like cattles "Come on now you heard her." They starts shouting, a couple of them start grabbing at the others by their arms and shoving them towards the door. I flatten myself behind the pillar and hope no one comes this far back.

Draco seems to make a beeline for Fred. "Weasly. Out." Was all he said before he Grabbed the older boy by his bicep.

"Weasly's, plural." George spoke up before he grabbed Fred's other arm and tugged him hard to break him free from Draco's grip. I move back a little and my foot makes a harsh scraping sound. I cringe and try to steady my breathing.

"Oi, you two." Blaise speaks up as he stalks towards the pillar where I stand. Not wanting more people to approach where I was hiding the twins start walking towards Blaise instead, leaving me terrified behind the pillar. I hear all four people retreat towards the entrance as

As the last of us are escorted out of the room I finally think its safe enough to breathe out of my mouth. So I breathe out loud and count to ten to calm myself. I was about to leave my hiding spot to try and execute some sort of a plan to help the others out when I scream at the top of my lungs. I was so deep in thought I hadn't realised someone had come back into the room. I look up to a furious looking Malfoy. His gunmetal eyes look ready to kill.


	19. Chapter 19

"I knew it was you. I heard you moving around over there. How could you?" he seethes at me.

There are dozens of things I want to say but instead I ask "How did you know it was me?" so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"Because I always know when you're nearby. I can sense it, feel it even." He seethes. He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me a little. "Ari… why would you do this?" with a little less gusto this time. His hands are still on my shoulders and he squeezes down. I wince a little but don't let it show.

"Listen… I'm in Gryffindor, I hear things, whispers…" I'm trying to think fast and I'm making this up as I go along so I'm not entirely sure if he'll believe this, but it's worth a go. "I had to see for myself, what Potter and his crew were planning, I mean… if it's true, about the dark lord being my fathe-"

"Of course it's true." Draco cuts in.

"Yes well… I was just curious… I just wanted to see what they were up to… do you trust me?" I lie and a part of me wants to vomit, I look up into Draco eyes searchingly, looking for a shred of reassurance. He looks back down at me and his eyes are twinkling with the candle light of the dimly lit training room. I smile at him ever so and he doesn't smile back but instead breathes out loud for a long time. He looks so relived, he takes another step forward closing the small gap between us and I intake the faint scent of smoke and mint. He rests his forhead on mine and I find myself taken aback for a momet at the sudden skinship of our situation.

"Thank goodness. I thought you had joined the other side." He holds me tighter and now the tips of our noses touches. I choke on the inside and my stomach ties itself into knots.

"I would never, Draco." I whisper into the small gap between our parted lips. We hear a dozen footsteps approach us and I just know it was Dumbledore's army. I push Draco away and he looks startled for a second. "Stay here." I order him.

"Where are you going?" he demands.

"To… to fix it." I reply. I turn from him and run. As I rush out of the door way I clash with Nevil. I don't skip a beat however and grab him by his forearm. I drag him with me, I can't afford to stick around here, not with Draco hot on my heels. I need to find a safe zone so we can re plan and figure out where to go from here. Obviously we ran to our common room because of course no one would look for us there, I note my own sarcasm and gather that working under pressure may not be my forte. I sit with Longbottom, Lovegood and the twins and wonder how the hell am I suppose to fix things? A couple more of the group walk in and they all look at my expectantly, since when was I a leader?

I've already been filled in on where the others have gone and I stumble over myself as I continue to improvise. "I think I know where Harry has taken Umbridge." Hagrid had introduced me to his half brother earlier this year and it was the only thing I could think of that laid in the forbidden forest that had any semblance to a 'secret weapon'. "If we run to the rear entrance of the castle and meet them at the mouth of the forest I think we should be able to intercept them… that is it. that is all I have so far…" I say the last bit a little more quietly. Fred stands first. Squeezes my shoulder and starts making way for the portrait to start executing my pathetic excuse of a plan. I smile to myself and stand to, I exist first and find the rest following closely in suit.

As we approach the entrance to the mouth of the forest I have to remind myself to remain calm and level headed, to think and then re think any decisions I make from this point forward. My haunch was correct and we cross paths with the trio just as they cross the threshold back into non-forested grounds.

"We have to go somewhere, somewhere dangerous, we have to be strong, You don't have to come with me but if you do-"

"Oh shut up Harry, like you ever had a choice in weather we came along or not." I cut the bespectacled boy off and march back towards the castle, my rag tag bunch of friends hot on my heels. I feel Ron snort with laughter.

"She's got you there mate." He chuckles out as he pats Harry and the shoulder to overtake.


	20. Chapter 20

As we all make our way back onto Hogwarts grounds I wonder what position I will find myself in within the next 24 hours. Will I still be standing side by side my fellow class mates and friends, will Draco still trust me? Am I finally going to come face to face with my father? There were so many possibilities and I was not sure whether I was mentally prepared for any of them.

Whilst in thought we pass Hagrid's hut and continue to a secluded wooded area near the lake. The winds whistle as they kiss the thin waves of the water. The inky blackness looked tempting. To submerge oneself into the oversized blanket of jet black ink would mean I wouldn't have to deal with whatever was about to happen, because I just knew a bad omen awaited me.

I had been blindly following Harry but I come skidding to a halt. "I… I… What is…" I wasn't quite sure how to put into words what I was trying to say. The site before me was new, it was scary and it was beautiful.

"Thestrals." Luna breathes airily. I look to her in utter confusion. "You can see them…" she states in her usually manner. "That means you have been touched by death…" she continued as she feathers a delicate hand down its elongated husk-like skull. The thestrals were unlike anything she had seen before, all bone and dark, yet it held the inexplicable stature of kind hearted omniscient being. One glance was enough to gauge that the horse like create was soft in nature. Its leathery, bat wing expanded over a far reach of its perimeter. I couldn't explain it, but I felt the need to touch it, to stroke is stunted mane, to let it know I would cause it no harm. I stepped forward with a shaky hand, I tried to steady my breathing and as I stepped closer the thestral snorts and stomps one of its hooves on the floor. I intake sharply but do not let it deter me.

"Hey… hi… I'm Ari…" I say so softly, I can barely even hear myself. I take a step closer and stoke the soft fuzz across its face. Harry had of course explained that he intended for us to ride these mystery beasts. "Is it okay if I ride you?" I ask quietly against its face. "It would be an honour to do so…" the thestral snorts much softly this time and moved his head in what I can only assume is a nod. I smile to myself and ready myself for the mounting of this beautiful beast. Once seated a thought strikes me "Hey" I say out loud, the group all turn to me, but my attention is on the thestral before me. "Can I name you?" I ask it politely. In my head I kept referring to the beautiful creature as it, and that did not sit well with me. "Reign… I want to call you Reign." I say whilst stroking their side.

"That sounds like a boys name Ari." Ron scoffs.

"It is a boy, _Ron_." I scoff right back. "I think it is anyway." I bend my torso down to 'get a look under the hood. "Yup, definitely a boy." I say, a little flushed from being upside down. The group laugh at my reddened cheeks but I just roll my eyes in response, smiling a little to myself for making my dear ones laugh, even in the bleakest of moments.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asks from the ground. I nod and hoist her up behind me, instructing her to keep her arms tight around my waist. As Luna's thestral launches into the sky, Reign propels himself forward too. I scream in delight at the feeling of my insides turning to jelly inside me. Eventually we're soaring through the sky, I stretch my arms out and feel the wind snipping at my finger tips as we swerve from one direction to the next. Hermione is holding onto me for dear life, squeezing the life out of my torso. I laugh out loud at the utter joy of flying through the air with London's skyline in vision.

unfortunately, the good times could not last forever. As we approach the ministry of magic, the eerie emptiness of the institute looms over us. It felt like standing in a rib cage of a ginormous beast whose innards had been carved out. I shiver and continue to follow Harry.

As we enter a chasm like menagerie of shelves which look as if they could continue for eons, we all huddle against a particular shelf, it was no different to any of the others before it, it looked no different to ones that continued after it. Yet, we all stood aghast as Harry cupped the glass sphere in his pale shaky hands. Encrypted onto the tiny spherical orb was Harry's name, next to that, my fathers. I inaudibly gasp. This must be a major piece to the puzzle, what the puzzle was meant to look like I wasn't sure, but it was slowly starting to piece together.

"You must wonder…" a slimy voice echoes from the darkness "Why he wasn't able to kill you, all those years ago…" as the voice gets louder I see a familiar flash of bleach blonde hair. Hurriedly I scramble to pull my hood over my eyes. I may have been able to fool Draco into believing I was going along with Harry to satisfy my own curiosity, but I don't think his father would be as lenient.

I turn my head and realised we were surrounded. "Well… I have wondered for 14 years" Harry replied in a strong voice. "I can wait a little longer." I see Lucius's mouth turn down in a slight frown at the supposed insolence coming from such a young boy.

"Stupify!" we all shout in unison. Those that had gathered around us were propelled backwards in a cascade of billowing black velvet and a clatter of gold masks. Not taking the small gap of escape for granted we all dispersed in opposite directions. We needed to put space between us and them.

I weave in and out between various shelved, however, a sudden gush of winds comes hurtling my way, knocking me off of my feet and into the ground. I turn my torso whilst still half laying on the floor and see a woman with long, black curly hair pouring in all which directions from her scalp. She starts giggling quietly at first, the small bout of laughter then starts to increase in volume until she is virtually cackling. I hadn't realised but during the tumble my hood had fallen down, I could feel a trickle of blood ooze down my forehead and I struggled to breathe. The impact of hitting the floor so harshly had knocked the wind out of me. I raise my own wand with shaky hands with the word "stupify" sat on the cusp of my lips, but before the word could leave my mouth the crazed women is blown down a side corridor, Fred comes rushing to my side.

"Aria!" he shouts, he pulls me up by my arm and half drags, half carries me down the opposite direction of the crazed lady. "Keep up." He seethes, his anger wasn't directed at me, it erupted more from a sense of urgency, to keep safe. To keep me safe.

I run as fast as my legs will take me until I collide with a frantic looking Ginny. I realise the group has all gathered once more and we spin around until we all stand back to back in a circle. It is deathly quiet, I can hear each and everyone of our ragged breathes.

Just then, Ginny raises her hand "Reducto" a blinding white lights swishes out of her wand and disappears into the vastness that befalls us. The world seems to slow down, just for a moment as a glass sphere from a top shelf comes falling down to its' impending doom. Then another, and another, pretty soon they're all falling down.

Harry grabs my hand "Get to the door!" he screams as we all make a beeline for the exit. Glass comes shattering down around us and all I can think of is, what is Draco doing, is he okay? If I don't make it out of here what will happen to him? I shake the idea out of my head and continue on my path of trajectory.

What follows on from here all seems to blur together. it all happened so fast that it was almost as if it never happened. I wanted to scratch the memories out of my brain. The moment Sirius's cold body touched the ground, I stood witness to every last morsel of innocence and childhood purity leave Harrys body. In that one instance, I knew he would never be the same. I tried to reach out to him, to touch him, to touch anything tangible, but the world around me was fuzzy and I couldn't understand why.

my head starts to black out and visions of darkness start to overcome me. I hear a muffled scream and I try to follow the sound, but I am struggling. Someone grabs me by the wrist and drags me into a room full of fallen rubble and debris. I feel like I may pass out at any second. But with every being in my body I fight the feeling of fatigue and utter exhaustion.

"You will never know true love, true friendship…" I can just about make out Harry small, frail figure sprawled out on floor before me. A sudden burst of black dust implodes and I hear a bone chilling whisper inside my brain say "Aria…" the voice, it sounded so familiar, so… real. I don't think my conscious can hang on for much longer, and I let my eyelids fall shut.


	21. Chapter 21

The feeling of warmth pooled around me, I sighed in satisfaction and outstretch my hands to click all the kinks that had formed in my body. But my face turns into a scowl as a light switches on in my head and all I can feel is a deep pressure building up from within. I open my eyes to the blinding white lights of the infirmary. The stark white walls washing my eyeballs clean. I try to sit up but fail miserably as the notion makes my head feel dizzy. I slump back into the bed and wished I had savoured the warm feeling I had experiences just moments ago, allowed it to engulf me whole and stayed in a warm slumber of external heat.

"Ari… glad to see you have decided to join us in the conscious world." I scowl at the shrouded figure standing ominously at the foot of my bed.

"Nice to see you too, professor Snape." I retort. Wincing as I force myself into a sitting position. McGonagall and Dumbledore peer over at me from three beds down. I try to see who they're sat with but honestly, I already know it's Harry, from what I've gathered from the stories I have heard, ending up in the infirmary at the end of a school year is an annual tradition of Harry's.

I turn back around towards Snape and open my mouth to begin saying something, however he had already stalked off, his robes swishing around his feet as he left. My headmaster and head of house take up the space that Snape had left. "How are you feeling dear?" McGonagall inquires first.

"Snape has been kind enough to brew you a potion that will help elevate the symptoms of a concussion, do drink up." Dumbledore chimes in, nodding his head in the direction of a small glass vile on the dresser next to me. The contents of the vile consisted of an iridescent purple syrup with tiny gold fleck in it that seemed to catch the sunlight ever so, _pretty_ , I thought. McGonagall brings the vile to my lips and tips the content into my mouth all in one go. I yak and double over. _Disgusting._ How can something so pretty taste like that? Like mud and burnt hair.

Dumbledore chuckles at my reaction and I'm tempted to shoot him daggers for finding my misery comical, but I contain myself. Harry hobbles over and sits himself on the end of my bed. He stares intently into my face, searching for any signs of injury. I smile slightly awkwardly, having someone analyse the condition of your face would make anyone feel uncomfortable.

"Professors…" Harry begins. "I wonder if sending Aria to the Malfoys is the wisest of decisions." His voice gets quitter as he finishes his sentence, the prospect that he is defying the decisions of his Professors dawning on his.

"Harry." Dumbledore begins. "It is not a matter of wise or unwise, it is a matter of law. Aria is legally under the care of the Malfoys until she comes of age." Harry sighs.

"But professor"

"No buts Potter, this is not only out of our hands but if we were to attempt at hiding Miss Seraphine away, not only would the Malfoys do everything in their power to bring her home, they would cause devastating repercussions on any of those affiliated." McGonagall cuts in.

"Yes but-"

"No buts Harry." I firmly state. "if I go missing the first person that would suffer as a consequence would be Remus, and I refuse, absolutely refuse, to cause him any harm." I stay, my voice rising an octave. Harry opens his mouth to interject again. "Plus, I have already agreed to going along with this, and after everything that I saw, I am going to do everything in my power to help, to stop them and to bring justice to Sirius. You can't stop me Harry." I look over at him and he looks dejected, the mention of his now deceased Godfather must have caused him to pull such a face and my heart genuinely hurt from looking at him like that. But I was speaking my truth, and for that I cannot be sorry.

I look over at Dumbledore and there is a twinkle in his eyes, pride was apparent in the way he looked at me and for a second I felt kind of honoured. "Just like you mother, adamanet on doing things your way, I must say, it is an aspect of you mother I respected." I smile but focus my attention on Harry. I lean forward and engulf my friend in a tight embrace, it was what he needed, in all honesty it was what I needed too.

For a second Harry is shocked, but quickly regains his stature, reciprocating my show of affection. His head is on my shoulder and I put my hand on the back of his head, patting gently. I hear the silent retreat of our professors footsteps but make no attempt to leave Harrys side. I would stay like this for as long as Harry needed me.

The next few days consisted of farewells and good riddance's. farewell to all those I had met this year and good riddance to homework and exams. Although I was surrounded by friendly and familiar faces, the one face I was searching for was nowhere to be found. Draco. I even ventured into the Slytherin dungeons and walked very slowly in the hopes that I would bump into him, but with no such luck.

As we boarded the Hogwarts express, its black and red body glistening in the sun, I walked passed a compartment of Slytherins and spied the very snake I had been searching for. I lingered in the doorway. Hoping he would notice me and approach me first, but to no avail.

An older Ravenclaw boy grew inpatient behind me and shoved his way passed, causing me to stumble slightly. I caught myself on the glass of the door with a loud thud. When I pushed the hair out of my face I noticed the entire compartment of snakes staring at me, mostly in disdain. I cleared my throat and continued over to my own compartment where I knew friendly faces awaited me.

"Ari!" my face lights up as I enter a more Gryffindor orientated cabin. I place myself between my favourite twins and the two boys put one arm each around me.

"Hello boys." I reply back in a sing song voice. "And girl." Noting Hermione sat in the corner with her head in the book I had lent her for the summer. I also note that Ron and Harry were sat in with us and I let myself melt into the background as a I savoured the idle chit chat of my friends, fully aware that this sort of atmosphere would be hard to secure over the coming weeks.

I must have zoned out because when I finally focus in on the compartment I realised all eyes are on me. "Ari…" I smile over at Harry.

"mmm" I reply, still slightly dazed.

"You're not going to be able to communicate with us for the rest of the summer, we may be able to if we devise a plan that is undetectable to the dark ones, but so far we have nothing concrete." I sigh very deeply.

"Yes Harry, I'm well aware that you will all be abandoning me." I say in a theatrical tone. Throwing my head back in mock sadness.

"We're not abandoning you!" he retorts.

"Do you think we want you to go into that vultures nest for the entire summer." Hermione chimes in.

"We would rather you come back to the burrow, help us make this ones life hell." George says exaggeratedly, taking his arm away from around me to pat his younger brother on the shoulder in a rather rough gesture of brotherly love. I laugh at the comradery.

"On a serious note Ari." Fred begins. "Gilderoy Lockhart is coming out with new book, a new auto biography, it's meant to be a true depiction of his life. When he comes to do a book signing in Diagon Alley, I want you to come, we'll go to, you can see us, it may be your only opportunity to communicate with us for the whole of the summer." Fred finishes in a hushed tone.

"That's brilliant Fred, why didn't I think of that?" Hermione practically gasps.

"Steady on Hermione, I do have the occasional moment of sheer brilliance." Fred grins back like a Cheshire cat.

"I will-"

"ahem." My sentence is short lived. I turn to the entry way and spy a steely pair of eyes set in grimace. "Seraphine, come and speak to me for a moment."

"Ask her politely, Malfoy." Fred interjects.

"Why don't you mind you own business, Wesley." Draco fires back. I roll my eyes. There was only so much contempt I could handle. I remove Fred's arm from around my shoulder and assure my group of friends that I would be back in only a moments time.

As I walk out of the compartment, Draco stalks ahead, clearly not wanting to be seen walking with me. I roll my eyes again but follow a few steps behind. I see him slip seamlessly into a side booth and I look around to make sure no one is watching before I follow suit.

I walk in to find Draco already sat by the window, taking in the scenery. "Take a seat." He gestures flippantly to the seat in front of him. I shrug and place myself there. "I just wanted to talk… before we go home I mean." Draco begins.

"So talk." I shoot back.

He looks up at me this time. "Ari… when he get there, you need to be careful." He says, almost pleadingly.

"Careful of what?" I inquire.

"that doesn't matter right now, just… do as your told, don't question anything. No matter what, just keep your head down and do as your told, please." Wow, please? What had gotten into him.

He wasn't looking at me, and instead rested his elbows on his knees and had his hands clasped together, looking down on the floor. I leaned forward and rested my hand on his. "Draco… who do I need to be careful of?" I ask a little more softly, trying to coax the answer out of him.

He looks up at me this time and his steely eyes lock with my hazel irises. "Everyone." He whispers, and he visibly gulps, causing his adam's apple to bob up and down. I feel threatened, not by him but by his words. So much fear laced his words and I was almost to scared to delve any deeper. We sit there in a stony silence for a minute, our eyes interlocked, so many things unsaid sat on the cusp of our lips.

I want to prod more, I want to comprehend the situation I was about to enter. But this train ride was going to be the last enjoyable moment of the rest of my summer, and I intended to enjoy it. I retreat first and slowly stand.

"Look Draco, I don't know what you're scare of but I-"

"It's not what, but who." He says in barely a whisper.

"What?" I inquire, I didn't quite catch what he had just said but he simply shakes his head slightly and laughs.

"Nothing, Ari." I smile at him slightly and leave him to enjoy the rest of the scenery.


	22. Chapter 22

When the Hogwarts express comes to a screeching halt I felt my stomach drop. This was it, if things ended badly, this could be the last time I ever see my friends. Before we descended the grated steps of the train entry way, I held them close and told them how much I was going to miss each and every one of them. I go in to hug Harry last and as I feel myself be engulfed in his tight embrace I feel eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Mother and father are waiting, hurry up." Was bluntly slung in my direction and as I pull my arms away from Harrys torso I see the back of a blonde head held high as they march off. I sigh deeply and follow suit.

When I do actually manage to descend the train and onto the platform I find Malfoy waiting at the bottom, arms crossed, face resembling that of hardened steel. "Well, where are they?" I enquire rather annoyed. Draco had rushed me and my goodbyes and now that I have departed from my friends I see that his parents haven't even arrived.

"You don't think they'd come to this platform and actually associate with mudbloods do you." He sneers, his last remark obviously meant as a rhetorical question. I want to bite back, to make a mean little comment about the way Hemione could beat him in a magical duel with one hand tied behind her back, but I don't. This is a good practice opportunity. I would have to smile and nod along with comments like this for the rest of the summer and the more I practiced the more believable I would be.

I smile, a wide, false, over the top grin. "Of course they wouldn't." Draco looks at me questioningly but nods his approval. "After you." I state and make a sweeping motion with my hand, meaning for him to lead the way.

A haggard, slightly stunted old man meets us at the entrance to platform 9 and ¾, he was in possession of all of our luggage and had it stacked neatly on a trolley. "Master Malfoy, a pleasure to see master again." He begins, his voice slightly shaky. He then turned to me "Miss Riddle, the hon- the honour is mine Miss, to finally meet you." He begins, his voice shaking even more, his eyes rounding in fear. I step forward to shake his hand.

"The honour is all mine-"

I get cut off abruptly. "Oh no Miss, the honour is mine, yes." He says hurriedly, almost pleadingly as he takes a step back from me and my outstretched hand. Malfoy scoffs and storms past us, pushing my hand aside as his body brushes past me.

"This is one of the house elves Ari, Barnabus." Malfoy mentions as he walks away. He then snaps his fingers and Barnabus instantly jumps into action, pushing our cart of luggage with hast.

I jog to catch up with Draco and when I do eventually catch up with him, his pace doesn't slow at all. "But, but that's a man? Not an elf." I huff out.

Draco, with his head still facing forward side eyes me, staring at me in a disapproving manner. "We're wizards and witches Ari, we used an enchantment, so he can fetch our luggage and do things for us whilst in the presence of muggles."

"ahhhh" I say, that explains so much. Draco half scoffs half smiles at my ignorance of the wizarding world.

"Your mother really did shelter you from our world." Draco mutters out, more to himself than me.

The journey to Malfoy manor was spent much like my journey to Hogwarts. In complete silence. Barnabus sat there nervously, small beads of sweat forming on his brow. In time he revealed a long wooden beaded necklace from around his neck with a silver pendent on in, set within the pendant was the symbol of a vitruvian man in the middle of a giant hollow ring of metal. I stare in awe as Barnabus removed the pendant from around his neck and the magic of the enchantment melted away, it was as if the gravity around him was melting away, the air around him bubbled and glopped down until the small, slightly scrunched up looking house elf sat before me.

"I hope I serve miss well." He wobbles out in an almost pleading tone. I smile endearingly.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, I know you'll do an excellent job." Barnabus eye's start to well up and I can tell his is on the verge of tears, he must not get treated very well, and from what Harry had told me about Dobby, I'm not surprised that a gesture as small as reassurance caused Barnabus to swell with emotion. It was then that I decided I would free him, somehow or another. Malfoy watched me interact with Barnabus dismissively and didn't inject himself into the conversation. Which I was grateful for because I just know he'd say something hurtful.

When the car rolled up to Malfoy manor I took a deep breathe, not quite ready to face my 'father' just yet. I stood at the threshold of the car door, my breathing increasing in pace.

"It's now or never Ari." I look down and see Draco standing before me, hand outstretched to meet mine. His face solemn and still. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, just trust me." I smile to myself, the scene slightly comical. As I stand before the entrance of my childhood manor, my evil father who plans on destroying a large portion of the wizarding world, my captures ready to assimilate me into their warped view of the world, there stands my longest standing friend, ready to protect me, or at least try. Draco catches my smile and returns it with a half-smile himself. I take his hand and he helps me step out of the car.

Barnabus already had our luggage out side of the boot and they were currently floating in mid-air atop small grey clouds that rippled in the wind. I walked up the initial manor steps and felt my jaw fall laxed as I took in the building for the first time since my initial escape with mother years ago.

Malfoy, surprisingly, stays by my side as I walk ever so slowly towards the front door. The heavy mahogany doors laced with intricate metal medieval pointed swirls swings open slowly, it creaked with age, letting me know the building had lived to see many things, many people.

When I enter the foyer, I am surprised to find it empty. No greetings, no welcomes. I sigh a quick sigh of relief and muster up the courage to cross the threshold. When I do so another house elf pops into the foyer. "Welcome Miss, I'm Meggie" Meggie's nose was so bulbus, I wondered how she didn't topple over when she walked, she wore a beige sack that looks as though it had once carried starchy vegetables, she wore that with a piece of rope tied around her tiny waist to act as a makeshift belt. I smiled slightly, a bit lost for words.

"Can Meggie take you to your room?" … "Miss?" I blink hard and nod, I may as well see what my gilded cage looks like. I climb the central staircase that leads from the foyer and allow myself to be guided by Meggie, we headed towards the west wing of the manor and after a long journey of countless corridors and closed doors we approached what must be my room. I turn to see I am alone, Draco must have slinked off to his room with Barnabus. The door swings open as I approach, as if it knew the master of the room was near. When I walk through the doorway I find my breathe hitch in my throat. My room was every girl's dream. The floor was made of dark mahogany wood that oozed class and a sturdy foundation. My sleeping arrangements consisted of a four-poster bed, lilac gauze like material drifted down the beams and created the illusion of an actual princesses' bed, I stepped closer and noticed tiny gold flecks that sparkled like distant starts, the bed was covered in a dark crushed velvet lilac duvet. I throw myself onto the bed and laughed out loud at how bouncy the matrass was, after I regained my composure I sat up and noticed the vanity on the opposite side of the room, pretty vials and perfume bottles were already neatly placed on top, the was also a giant wardrobe that looked as if it could lead to another dimension, just beside the entry door on the wall to its right was another door which was left ajar, from my vantage point I could tell it was the on suite bathroom, a classic white and black tile floor visible through the open door. I had to lie down, I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to breathe calmly. Amidst all the chaos I had forgotten to take pleasure in the little things, like having a room fit for royalty. I open my eyes and gasp. Above me the roof of my four-poster bed had been enchanted to recreate the night sky, the milky way spun in glorious tendrils of stars and sparkles.

"ahem." I don't need to look away from my own mini planetarium to know that it is Draco standing in my open doorway. I turn my head slightly to acknowledge his presence and notice he is leaning casually against the door frame. "Do you like it? Mother has apparently spent the better part of this term designing it for you" I beam my megawatt smile and nod enthusiastically. I turn back to my mini night sky and stretch my hands out, it really felt as though if I were to stretch out far enough, that I could possibly touch it. Draco enters my bedroom and sits himself on the edge of the bed. "That was my idea." He begins. I look at him confused.

"Really?" I ask inquisitively.

"Yeah, do you remember all those nights we spent sleeping in those horrid sleeping bags on the balcony just because you wanted to sleep with the stars watching over you?"

"Oh yes, I do!" I exclaim and begin to laugh at the memory. We hear footsteps from further down the hall, they seemed to be approaching my room with obvious determination. Draco stands immediately from my bed and takes a large step away from my body. I bring myself to stand as well, understanding some sort of unsaid message of 'don't get too close' I keep my space from Draco.

"Miss Aria!" a loud voice explodes into the room. My eyes widen as I recognise this woman from the ministry. Her wild ringlets of curls grew crazily in all directions. "I'm here to escort you to your father." She slurs, prolonging the end of her last word. I gulp. This was the evil women that killed Sirius. She was the reason Harry was currently in so much pain. I would get my revenge on her. One way or another. She would pay. But not today. I swallow again and nod, allowing myself to be unshed out of the room. I am glad to hear Draco's footsteps fall into sync with mine a few paces back. This was it, everything I had been training for was leading up to these next few moments.


End file.
